Memoirs of a Diva: Book Four: Mind Games
by punkydiva17
Summary: *Story Completed* Shane and Rinoa McMahon are stuck in the midst of turmoil on Raw in 2003, while battling the constant pressures of being married in the WWE. R
1. Going to Japan

**Chapter One: Going to Japan**

The flight boarded to Japan and Shane and Rinoa McMahon held hands as they made their way onto the plane. They were on their way to Tokyo to meet with some Japanese wrestling and mixed martial arts promoters in an attempt to try and stir up some kind of a distribution and broadcasting deal and scout out some of the talent. Also, they were taking an extra week off and having their honeymoon, which was long overdue. It was almost two years late; they had married New Year's Eve in 2001, but with their hectic schedules in the WWE, the duo didn't have any time to do anything. Their honeymoon had been postponed because Shane had business to take care of, and Stephanie was having marital problems with Hunter, along with Rinoa starting therapy.

Stephanie was in the middle of planning her second wedding to Hunter, setting the date for October. Her job as the SmackDown General Manager was going great, but she was also running into the road block that was her father. They had Rinoa on Raw, managing Randy Orton, a young upstart who was going to be leaving her soon to join ranks with Triple H, Batista and Ric Flair in a faction known as Evolution. Chris Jericho and Shane had both been relieved that Rinoa hadn't opted to retire from in-ring competition, however, they made it a top priority to make sure that she was not on the same roster as Kurt Angle. Even though Kurt had been sent to extensive rehabilitation for what had happened, Rinoa didn't want to be around him at all, and Shane didn't even want to set his sights on him.

They didn't talk about what happened anymore. They were still hopelessly in love with one another and that was where they focused their attention on. It had been a difficult road, but Shane and Rinoa had practically made it out unscathed, and they knew better than to question a good thing.

He looked her over. She looked incredible, in a black pinstripe business suit with a short skirt and heels with a rounded toe. She clutched a briefcase in her hand containing contracts. Another big reason for their trip was that Rinoa was going to make a presentation about bringing Raw and SmackDown shows overseas to Japan with Shane. She was nervous; this was her first major business presentation, but Shane had assured her she would do fine. She didn't have the college degrees of the guys who worked in marketing and the background that Shane did, but he was still confident that she could pull it off. After all, she was still a WWE Diva and that gave them some kind of a push when making the presentation.

"You need to stop being so nervous," he whispered in her ear, kissing the side of her head. "Within the next year or two, we should have everything finalized and we can start taping shows from here." She nodded.

"I don't want to botch it up for you. This is a huge thing." Shane shook his head.

"Just don't attempt to speak the language," he teased. "Let the interpreters get your point across for you. Remember – this isn't the end of the world. This is just deal negotiations. And my dad obviously thinks you can pull it off, otherwise, he wouldn't have sent you." She nodded; he was right about that. If Vince thought for two seconds that she was incompetent, she knew that she wouldn't be there. For everything that she could say about Vince McMahon, she would never in a million years say that he was an idiot. He took a minor company and turned it into a gigantic multimillion dollar corporation. She was proud to be part of a company that was expanding so rapidly over such short periods of time. He looked at her. "Seriously, Rinoa – loosen up. You're making _me_ nervous."

She blushed. "Sorry, hon," she replied as they got onto the plane. They took their seats together, Shane against the window. "I can't help it. This is my first real taste of doing a corporate presentation."

She buckled her seatbelt and Shane followed suit before reaching into his briefcase and pulling out his laptop. "When we're in the air, we'll go over the presentation, all right?" She nodded. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "That suit is so sexy."

She blushed. "Shane, we're on a flight."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh...hell no," she laughed. "Seriously, Shane, is that all you ever think about?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" he asked casually, leaning back in his seat as the stewardess up front demonstrated how to put on the seatbelts. She shook her head and he laughed. "Oh, come on, Rinoa...it is our honeymoon, too." She smiled and leaned over to him, a smirk crossing her face as she whispered to him.

"Shane...I'm not nailing you in a bathroom." Shane laughed loudly, causing Rinoa to blush and sink down in her seat.

"You can be such a tool," she murmured. He laughed, leaning over and kissing the top of her head.

"You love me."

"That I do...doesn't change the fact you're a tool." He smiled and leaned his head against hers. They had already been married for a little over a year and he was still just as madly in love with her as he ever was.

The plane took off and when they were in the air Shane started up his laptop to guide her along with the presentation. He knew she was nervous and he was willing to do whatever he could to see to it that she did all right. Several minutes later, they saw a man and his son standing beside their seats. "Um...hello?" Rinoa asked.

"Shane and Rinoa?"

"That would be us," Shane replied, extending his hand.

"Eric Gaines," the man introduced himself, shaking hands with Shane and Rinoa. "This is my son Mike. We're huge fans."

"What takes you to Japan?"

"Video game convention. I'm a graphics designer and I thought I'd take my son out to see some of the new consoles."

"Awesome stuff," Rinoa replied.

"Did you two really get married?" the child asked. Rinoa was stricken a little funny at the child's bluntness.

"Yes."

"Congratulations," Eric replied. "Anyway, I don't mean to bother you, but I wanted to know if my son and I could get your autographs."

"Of course," Rinoa answered with a pleasant smile. Shane smiled, too. He handed him a couple pieces of paper while Rinoa ruffled through her briefcase for a pen. She quickly scrawled her name on the slips of paper before handing it over to Shane, who signed his name. They handed it back to the pair and they thanked them profusely before taking their seats. She rested her head on Shane's shoulder.

"No matter how long I've been in this business," Rinoa replied softly, "I'm always so flattered when people want my signature." Shane nodded.

"Same here," he replied. "I'm used to people throwing shit at me." She laughed. It wasn't a secret that Shane wasn't usually on everyone's favorite wrestler list, despite the fact that he usually attempted suicide every time he went out to the ring. The McMahons were definitely the most hated family in wrestling, and it was definitely something Rinoa had to know before she married into it. The only thing she was thankful about was the harsh criticisms they leveled at Triple H for being with Stephanie wasn't anything that they leveled on her. It had been a while since she had held the Women's Championship. Her career was good, but it wasn't like she was at the top of the women's wrestling division. And she liked it that way. It was a lot less pressure on her.

The flight was quiet with the exception of a few more fans asking for autographs, placing the current edition of WWE Magazine in front of her to sign, where she had a picture spread with Chris Jericho, accompanied with an interview about their old days together going through Japan, Germany and Mexico. They asked her a few questions about Chris, which she openly answered candidly, before shaking their hands, thanking them for their time and going to sit down. They relaxed a little more when the stewardess brought them drinks and she rested her head on Shane's shoulder as he began to go over the presentation with her.


	2. A Belated Honeymoon

**Chapter Two: A Belated Honeymoon**

The presentation had gone off smoothly the day before; with Shane and Rinoa making a great case to the Japanese investors about bringing WWE tapings to their country. It seemed as though by 2005, they were going to be able to start filming events and broadcasting them around the world from Japan. Shane had been so excited that things had gone off without a hitch. Rinoa had been a favorite with the businessmen. They had celebrated the night before by visiting some of Japan's nightclubs with the Japanese television executives, something that was completely unfamiliar to both Shane and Rinoa. They had gotten home at around dawn, exhausted, hungover, but excited to relay the news to Vince.

Rinoa awakened to the feeling of Shane kissing her neck. With a soft chuckle followed by a gasp, her eyes slowly opened to see her husband's eyes staring into hers. "Good morning, honey," she murmured. She sucked in a breath when she felt his fingers brush over her breasts.

"Morning, beautiful," he said, leaning over to kiss her. His tongue explored her mouth with expertise as his fingers roamed over her goosebumped flesh. He pulled back. "Did I mention how hot you looked in that suit yesterday?" She smiled, although her breathing was catching as she felt Shane's fingers moving under her nightgown.

"God, Shane...didn't you get enough last night?" she laughed as he covered her body with his, adjusting himself over her. Her eyes clouded over as she felt him move. "I love you," she whispered, running a hand through his hair. He smiled down at her, kissing her softly.

"I love you, too," he told her. Just then the phone rang. He groaned. "I'll bet you that's Dad.'

"My money's on Stephanie." Shane smirked. Stephanie had announced her engagement to Hunter on New Year's Eve. Since then, she had been calling Shane and Rinoa non-stop, asking Rinoa about wedding plans. Shane sighed.

"Even across the world, we can't get rid of them," he murmured. The phone rang again. "Should we ignore them?"

"Considering we're doing what we're doing right now," she replied, "I'd say yes. Anyways, if it's important, they'll call back." Shane and Rinoa laughed before his lips closed over hers again.

True to form, Stephanie McMahon called back within the hour, asking Rinoa about dress designs. Shane had rolled his eyes, buttoning up his white button-down shirt as Rinoa talked to Stephanie. When Shane was dressed, she handed the phone to him so she could get ready. She looked down at the white baby doll nightie that was thrown on the floor at the end of the bed. Shane had almost had a heart attack when she had pulled off her robe and modeled it for him the night before. She still had a few more to show him. If he thought the white nightie was hot, she couldn't wait for him to see the little pink number she and Trish had picked out. She decided to dress in a black skirt with a red button-down shirt, brushing her hair. Shane looked like he would rather have his teeth pulled than talk to his sister.

When Shane hung up, he turned to his wife. "My God, does the woman ever shut up?" Rinoa laughed and made her way over to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh, honey – she's just excited about her wedding. It's always very exciting for a girl to get married."

"Were you that excited when you married me?"

"More," she replied, giving him a quick kiss. "So what's the game plan today?"

"I thought we'd do some sight-seeing," Shane told her. "Maybe hit up the floating market, ride the Bullet, go for dinner, come home and..." He started to whisper in her ear and she laughed.

"Oh, my God, Shane! Is that all you ever think about?" Rinoa nestled her face into his chest. He chuckled, his body rumbling.

"Do you really have to ask, Rinoa?"

"No, I don't think I do," she said with a laugh. Shane gathered his keys and Rinoa grabbed her purse.

The sun began to fade over the horizon when Shane and Rinoa returned from their day out. Rinoa had a few bags in her hand; she had bought some souvenirs for her friends, and had picked herself up a beautiful blue kimono. Shane had his arm around her waist, and they were chattering and laughing about their exploits at the floating market. Shane had started rocking the boat and had scared the hell out of Rinoa.

The phone was ringing when they entered the room. Rinoa laughed at something Shane said and rushed over to the desk to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rinoa. Finally you're answering the phone."

"Shane and I went out today, Steph. We are on our honeymoon, you know." Stephanie apologized, her tone sheepish on the other end of the phone. "What's up?"

"I was thinking chrysanthemums for the bouquet, but Hunter's thinking that roses might be more romantic. What do you think?"

"I think it's your wedding. Use what you want," Rinoa replied.

"What did you use?"

"White roses."

"Why white?"

"I like the way they look." She shot a silent look for help at Shane, who had disappeared into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Rinoa sighed. "What time is it over there?" Stephanie asked.

"It's pretty late. Shane and I are just getting ready for bed."

"Oh, okay. Then I'll call you tomorrow," she told her. Rinoa and Stephanie exchanged goodbyes and hung up the phone as Shane emerged from the bathroom, dressed in his boxers. Rinoa smiled at him and made her way into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"You can never truly leave the business behind, huh?" Shane called out. Rinoa laughed.

"It's a bit different in our case," she answered. She slid on the baby pink nightgown. It was really short. She didn't know how she managed to let Trish talk her into it. Pulling a robe on over herself, she emerged from the bathroom, turning off the light. Shane was already in bed. "Anyways, she's not calling about business. She's calling about her wedding plans. She's excited, Shane – you can't fault her for that."

"Married twice to the same guy. Only Stephanie," he mused. She untied her robe and pulled it off. Shane flashed her a wide smile as she climbed into the bed.


	3. Homecoming

**Chapter Three: Homecoming**

"Hey! How was your honeymoon?"

Stephanie was waiting for Shane and Rinoa at the airport to pick them up. She hugged her brother and her sister-in-law. "It was great, Steph; thanks so much for coming and picking us up," Rinoa replied with a smile. Stephanie pulled back and shot a stare at Rinoa.

"There is kind of an ulterior motive," she confessed. Rinoa smiled.

"Wedding plans?"

"Yeah."

"Did you bring any magazines?"

"Yeah," Stephanie replied. "I thought we'd take a look at them when we get home." Rinoa nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." Shane draped an arm over her shoulder and leaned his lips towards her ear.

"Rinoa, you're jetlagged. If you don't want to, it's fine." She smiled.

"Come on. Let's get home. I'll put on some coffee and we'll flip through the magazines." Shane sighed; Rinoa was a woman who didn't know how to just step back. But he knew that Stephanie was thankful for all of the help that Rinoa was giving her in planning the wedding. It was Stephanie's dream to have a fairy tale wedding, and she hadn't gotten it the first – or even the attempted second – time with Hunter. Hunter seemed to understand just how important this was to Stephanie, and was keeping any objections or questions to a minimum. Rinoa knew that Stephanie was going to make a beautiful bride. Things seemed to be better between Stephanie and Hunter, who was more and more looking at the backstage workings of business. Rinoa was thankful for that; she hoped it would keep her workload down. Vince still put a lot on her, however, she knew that Hunter would ease up some pressure on her.

Shane gathered their bags and followed Stephanie and Rinoa out of the airport, a soft smile on his features. He was so thankful that Rinoa and Stephanie got along. Stephanie seemed to look up to Rinoa a lot. Rinoa always seemed more than happy to help Stephanie with anything. It never ceased to amaze him just how big her heart was. Shane always knew that when something went wrong, Rinoa was the first one there to try and clear it all up, or to keep the people involved nice and calm. She had just as much regard for the referees as she did for the talent, and they loved her for it. Charles Robinson was always talking to her, making small talk, asking her how things were going. Trish Stratus, Undertaker, Chris Jericho were always singing her praises; talking about all the late night hospital visits she'd made with them. She was always a comforting presence in less than comforting situations. Everybody around her were happy to have her around in those moments. With a reassuring touch, a few calm words, they were in the palm of her hand. He married somebody special; he'd never forget that.

When they arrived back at the house, Shane went directly upstairs to get some sleep, leaving Rinoa to brew some coffee while Stephanie set up all the bridal magazines on the kitchen table. "Shane's exhausted, huh?" Stephanie asked as Rinoa made her way over to the table with the creamer and sugar dishes. Stephanie placed two mugs on the table while Rinoa grabbed the coffee pot to pour some coffee.

"Yeah. I am, too, but I know if I go to sleep no, I won't be sleeping tonight," she answered. "I have to admit, I felt so useless on my honeymoon. I seriously wanted to be back making sure everything was going all right backstage." Stephanie laughed.

"Dad's turned you into a total workaholic."

"Shane's going to go crazy if you tell him that." She nodded as Stephanie slid a magazine over to her. Rinoa noticed the bookmarker inside. "Bridal?"

"Bridesmaid." Rinoa opened the magazine and examined the dress. It was beautiful. Scarlet; with a corseted bodice and a billowing skirt. She smiled. "What do you think, Noa?"

"I think it's beautiful," Rinoa replied. "Have you thought about a dress yet?" Stephanie nodded.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you and Shane ever fight?"

"That was random." Rinoa thought about it for a second. "I'm not going to say that we never have disagreements, but I can't really remember the two of us fighting about something." She shook her head. "You and Hunter fight a lot?"

"Not really," she confessed. "Not anymore. I guess we both learned something from the divorce." Rinoa nodded. "I know that there isn't anybody else on this planet I would rather be with." Rinoa smiled at Stephanie. "Did you know right away with Shane that this was it, that he was the best thing to happen to you?"

Rinoa nodded. "Yeah. I think everybody has that moment of clarity where they realize that they're meant for somebody." She looked at her sister-in-law. "Can I see what dress you're thinking of?" Stephanie nodded and handed her a magazine. Rinoa opened it up and looked at the cream colored dress. It was a halter, with a flowing skirt and a bit of a train. She looked at the back and made a face.

"Don't like the dress?"

"I think it's beautiful," Rinoa replied. "But when you get the dress, or get it made or whatever, I'd get rid of this big, gaudy bow on the back."

"You don't like the bow?"

"The dress is beautiful, simple. The bow just doesn't fit there. It's like the designer wanted to make the dress a little bit different to justify the price of it." Stephanie laughed.

"I see your point. I think I'll do that. Do you have a pen?" Rinoa nodded and stood from the table, looking for something to write with. She handed it to Stephanie and she circled the bow, making a note to have it detached.

"Have you decided on flowers?" she asked. Stephanie nodded.

"Roses, of course. Red. I know you did white." Rinoa nodded. "Do you think the red roses are too cliche?"

"Nah," Rinoa replied with a shake of her head. "Red roses are classic. You can't argue with a classic." Stephanie smiled. "Do you have a reception hall booked?"

"Yeah," Stephanie replied. "We rented out a hall for October twenty-fifth."

"That's the date?" Rinoa asked. Stephanie nodded. "Do you have a DJ booked?"

"We're still looking into that. We have a couple of them lined up, but we haven't committed to any of them yet." Rinoa began setting things up for dinner.

"Did you want to stay for dinner, Steph?"

"Sure," she replied. "Hunter's off with Ric tonight, so I'll just be home alone. Do you need help with dinner?"

"Oh, no," Rinoa replied with a shake of her head. "If you want to keep telling me about your wedding plans, though, I won't object."

"I don't know how you and Shane managed to map out a wedding so fast." Rinoa laughed.

"He did most of the work. If I recall correctly, I wasn't thinking about wedding plans at the time." Stephanie nodded. She wanted to ask Rinoa if she and Shane ever still talked about it, but the look in Rinoa's eyes suggested it wasn't a good idea. "Shane was obsessed with being married to me before the year was out. That's why it got planned so fast."

"He's still so in love with you," Stephanie commented. "I hope that Hunter and I are like that years down the line." She smiled.

"If you're sure he's the one, then I don't see why you'd fall out of love with him," Rinoa replied. "He obviously loves you, if he wants to remarry you, Steph." She smiled.

"It was so romantic," Stephanie replied. "He told me he didn't want to live without me, and that he was just so in love. I missed him so much." Rinoa began chopping carrots and celery. "What are you making?"

"Beef stirfry."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Very sure."

"Noa, would you object if I asked you to be my Maid of Honor?"

Rinoa turned her gaze to Stephanie and smiled. "Of course not," she answered. "I'd be flattered."

"Hunter's going to ask Ric to be his best man. Can you believe Hunter's luck? He idolized Ric growing up and now they're the best of friends."

"Does Hunter have any idea when he's going to kick up his faction?"

"Within the next few months, I believe. He's got big plans for Randy and Batista."

"Have you met Dave?" Stephanie nodded.

"He is a huge flirt. He doesn't give a fuck about who you are." Rinoa sighed. "Don't worry, Rinoa...I don't think he's stupid enough to try anything with you, outside of harmless flirtation." But she knew Rinoa was paranoid about the guys hitting on her backstage. "He seems nice. Very soft-spoken. I have a hard time hearing him sometimes. Hunter has huge plans for him, too. But he seems to have taken a shine to Randy." Rinoa smiled.

'That's not hard to do," she replied. "He's a sweet guy. He looks out for me a lot more than he's really had to." She began to chop some broccoli and put the rice into the boiling water. She moved the beef around the frying pan, browning it before she added the vegetables. "I hope Hunter can keep him in line though. Ric's not going to be a good influence on Randy, I can tell you that now. It's like four full time jobs trying to reign the kid in." Stephanie laughed.

"I'm serious. He's still young, and he still has a lot to learn." She stirred the rice around.

"What do you think about Brock Lesnar?" Stephanie asked.

"He's good," Rinoa confessed, "but truthfully, I don't know if he is the next guy to lead the company into the next phase. I'm not calling Dad an idiot, but I don't quite think that he has that marketing appeal."

"Who do you think does?" she asked.

"I do think Orton...if he finds his niche. Batista could have something...but John Cena...I can't put my finger on that kid. There's something about him. When the fans take to him, I think he's going to be huge." Stephanie nodded.

"He's already moving merchandise," Stephanie confessed. "In major volumes." Rinoa nodded.

"He's going to reign in the new year as a huge guy on SmackDown. I can see it." Stephanie nodded. "How is life on SmackDown?"

"Great. Dad's been invading more and more to make Hulk Hogan's life miserable. I think those two are going to go at it at WrestleMania." Rinoa cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Get this one. Dad's in talks with Sable to come back."

"What?"

"You never got the chance to meet her, did you?"

"No. She was long gone before I even showed up. From what Shane said, though, she's a real piece of work." Stephanie grimaced. "Women like her are an insult to this business." Rinoa nodded.

"Your father's power of forgiveness is astounding," Rinoa replied with a shake of her head. "After suing for a hundred and ten million, and smearing this business to every magazine that would publish her bullshit, she has the nerve to want to come back?" Rinoa shook her head, stirring the rice and stirring the vegetables, pouring some teriyaki sauce on the vegetables, stirring it around. "Just on principle alone, I wouldn't rehire her. I guess that movie career didn't pan out, huh?" Stephanie laughed.

"What makes you think she wanted a movie career?"

"Don't they all?" Stephanie and Rinoa laughed. "Steph, can you keep an eye on this? I'm going to go wake your brother up." Stephanie nodded and stood to her feet while Rinoa made her way upstairs.

She looked down at her sleeping husband, a rush of love sweeping over her. He looked so peaceful, the way his breathing came out, slow and even. An arm was crooked over his stomach. She almost felt bad for waking him up. She leaned over and placed her lips to his. He didn't react initially, but within minutes, he sighed into the kiss, a hand moving around her head and cupping it in place. His tongue entered her mouth swiftly and she groaned, planting her hands on his chest to keep herself steadied. She pulled back, gasping for breath. "Hello, sweetheart," he said softly. She smiled, brushing a hand against his face.

"Hey. Dinner's ready. Steph's waiting for you downstairs." She went to move, but he grabbed her arm and she turned to him, smiling.

"Have I ever told you you're beautiful?"

"All the time," she replied. "Come on, hon. Steph's waiting downstairs."

"How was your wedding planning with her?"

"Great," she replied. "She asked me to be her maid of honor." Shane pulled the blankets back and Rinoa handed him his slacks rested at the end of the bed. He put them on.

"She idolizes you, you know," he told her with a smile.

"I don't know about idolize..." He slid on a T-shirt and he put an arm around her shoulder.

"Rinoa, honey, you are just too modest for your own good." He gave her a kiss and the two of them went downstairs for dinner.


	4. Breaking Kayfabe

**Chapter Four: Breaking Kayfabe**

"Hey, Dad. You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, Rinoa. Come on in." Rinoa shut the door to Vince's makeshift office at the Bell Centre in Montreal and made her way over to his desk._ No Way Out_ was in full swing; Jeff Hardy was in the ring with Chris Jericho. Later on in the night, the Rock would be meeting Hulk Hogan for the first time since their encounter at _WrestleMania X8._ She took a seat in a chair across from his desk. "How was your honeymoon?"

"Great," she replied. "It was nice to take some time to just enjoy being somewhere, instead of just running through it on the way to the next place." Vince nodded. "Shane said that you've got something big planned for him and I, and something tells me that you are going to talk to me about it."

"Yes, I am," he replied with a smile. "Very perceptive, aren't you?"

"I try."

"I was thinking about bringing some reality into an upcoming storyline," Vince replied. "Are you good about that?" She cocked an eyebrow and leaned back in the chair.

"Just what exactly do you have in mind, Dad?"

"Well, I'll be preoccupied in a program with Stephanie throughout most of the summer. I've already spoken to Shane and he's coming back to run a program on camera during the summer into the fall with Kane."

"What?" Shane hadn't told her this. "Okay, I get that. So what does this have to do with me, Vince?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Haven't you figured it out yet, Noa? I want you on screen as his wife." Rinoa shook her head. "What?"

"I don't know if I can do that, Dad," she replied.

"Oh, come on. It's not like it isn't public knowledge that you're married to my son," he told her. "It's only a matter of time before you two start showing up together on camera." She sighed. "I know that you want your privacy, so I'll let you have some time to talk it out with Shane. I'm not unreasonable. It's a huge step." She nodded.

"I'll talk to Shane about it tonight," she replied. "When are you guys planning on starting this?"

"Probably towards the end of July. You've got time to think it out." She nodded.

"Is there anything else?"

"No, no. It's good. I'll let you get back to watching the show." She smiled. "Let me know when you make your decision."

"I will, Vince," she promised, standing to her feet. She bid him goodbye, she left his office, making her way down the halls. She ran into Trish Stratus, who was dressed in a white vinyl shortsuit. "Hey, Trish."

"Hey, Rinoa. You look great. How are you?"

"Good."

"You sound a little off. What's up? I know you just came from Vince's office."

She sighed. "Shane's going to start competing in front of the camera again this summer." Trish smiled.

"That's great. How come you're not happy about it?"

"I'm fine with that," she replied with a laugh. "I love it when he competes on camera. He's a tremendous athlete."

"Then what's the issue?"

"Vince wants me to assume the wife position onscreen."

"So? You are married to him, aren't you?"

"That's not the point. I just don't like throwing it around that I'm married to Shane McMahon." Trish nodded.

"It's not like you're throwing your weight around," she replied. "I think Vince wants to give the story just a little more depth by having you involved. It's obvious he's going to be busy with Stephanie, and I doubt Linda's really into being right in front of the camera for the entire angle, so it seems logical that his wife would be by his side." Rinoa nodded. "I'd talk to Shane about it. But I wouldn't worry about 'throwing it around' that you're married to Shane. You're a competitor first; nobody faults you for marrying Shane. You two are so perfect together." She smiled.

"Thanks, Trish."

"No problem. But I've got to run. I've got another match against Victoria."

"Still trying, huh?"

"I'll get her eventually. Stevie Richards can't help her for long." They laughed. "Anyways, I'll see you around. Talk it out with Shane; who knows – he probably suggested it to Vince."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Rinoa mused. She slapped hands into a hug with Trish, who made her way down the hallway. Rinoa went into the Divas locker room to have a seat and watch the rest of the show with Molly Holly.

"Noa, are you all right?"

Shane and Rinoa were back at their hotel at the end of the night. She was dressed in her pajamas; her favorite ivy green nightie. Shane was in his boxers, sitting on the edge of the bed as she made her way about the room, running a brush through her hair.

She looked at him. "I'm fine, Shane O. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Come here."

She placed her brush down on the nightstand and made her way over to her husband. She straddled him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What's on your mind, beautiful?" he asked, kissing her forehead. She sighed.

"It was just the meeting I had with Dad tonight," she answered. She couldn't resist temptation; she kissed her husband softly before resting her head on his shoulder. There was some silence. "How come you didn't tell me that you ere getting ready to work a program with Kane?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I guess I've just been so busy I forgot to say anything. Why?"

"Dad wants me involved with the feud."

"How so?"

"He wants me to acknowledge being married to you in front of the cameras."

"Are you uncomfortable with that, Noa?"

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable with it. I just don't want anyone to think that I'm exploiting being married to you," she told him. His hands stroking her back felt relaxing, and she sucked in a deep breath.

"You're not exploiting it," he laughed. "I'm telling you, Noa, I would love to be in a storyline with you." She pulled back and looked at him. "The most important thing is if you are comfortable with it."

She looked into his eyes. She knew that he would love to have her around in front of the cameras with him. She knew that she loved the idea, too. "I know that look, Noa," he said, kissing her neck. "You're into the idea. Admit it."

"Shane..." she laughed. She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know I would love to."

"Then it's settled. You and I are going to show up on TV like a married couple in love and tangle a little bit with Kane." She laughed. "I'll do all the work of course," he told her. She laughed.

"I hope so. I'd hate for him to get his hands on me," she replied. Shane pressed his lips to hers. But Rinoa couldn't stop thinking about the program; she trusted Kane, he was a good friend of hers. It was about how far Shane was going to go out in the ring. She was always worried about getting hurt.


	5. On The Way To WrestleMania

**Chapter Five: On The Way to WrestleMania**

"Chris Jericho, what in the fuck is the matter with you?"

Rinoa had an icepack to her head, a small price to pay for meetingwith the canvas cranium first . It could have been much worse, she knew; she could have been Shawn Michaels in the trainer's room, getting stitches in his forehead from one of the most brutal chairshots she had ever witnessed.

"What's the matter with me? What the hell were you doing?"

"I was having a match against Stacy Keibler. You don't remember coming out and having a temper tantrum? You and Christian tried to give me a fucking Conchairto!" She shuddered as she thought about Shawn Michaels pushing her out of the way. "Chris, I know you have issues with Shawn Michaels, but for future reference, could you take out your aggression on Stacy?" Chris chuckled.

"You're all right?"

"I'm fine, Chris." He nodded and disappeared down the hallway. Rinoa stared after him in surprise. He had been so different since his feud had started with Shawn Michaels in December. He was consumed with hurting Shawn, with making him look like a fool. Rinoa shook her head and made her way down the hallway towards the trainer's room. She was still in her ring gear; a ribbed black tank top with a skull and crossbones embroidered in white glitter across the front and a pair of black bell bottoms. She knocked on the door and entered.

"Hi, Dr. Rios," she said, making her way over to Shawn Michaels. He was just about stitched right up. He looked a little bit out of it. "Hi, Shawn. How are you feeling?"

"He has a concussion," Dr. Rios replied. "It was a hell of a chairshot he took."

"Thanks for saving my sorry ass," she replied, watching closely as Dr. Rios finished stitching him up. Shawn nodded.

"Don't worry about it, Noa," he told her. "I can't believe out of all the people he would attempt to do that to, he would do that to you." She nodded; it kind of stung her a little bit. But she knew Chris was in his own place at the moment. Whether she liked it or not, she had to accept the fact that Chris was different, and probably would remain different until after _WrestleMania_.

_WrestleMania XIX_ in Seattle was shaping up to be an amazing show. Vince had booked Limp Bizkit to perform, and they were going to do "Rollin'" for the Undertaker in his match. Trish was taking on Jazz and Victoria in a triple threat for Victoria's championship. Brock Lesnar was taking on Kurt Angle in what was being lauded as a match that was going to raise the bar. Booker T was taking on Triple H and Rey Mysterio was making his _WrestleMania_ debut against Matt Hardy for the Cruiserweight championship. Chris Jericho and Shawn Michaels was also looking to be an incredible match, with a feud that was intensifying with each passing week on _Raw. _

"Were you hit at all, Noa?" Shawn asked her, snapping her out of her reverie. She shook her head. "Good. At least I made it in time." He shot her a comforting smile. "How have you been?"

"Fine, fine."

"I didn't get to talk to you when you got back. How was your honeymoon?"

"It was great, Shawn. I got to see some pretty neat things and I even got a traditional kimono." He smiled.

"I bet it looks beautiful on you."

"I haven't tried it on," she confessed. "It's a sapphire blue though."

"It sounds beautiful. You should dress up as a geisha for Halloween...and then we'll get the chance to see it." She laughed as Dr. Rios cut the thread.

"You're finished, Shawn. You all right?"

"Oh, yeah. How many times have we done this before?" he asked as he stood to his feet. He was a little shaky on his feet and Rinoa grabbed him to help straighten him out. Dr. Rios shook his head at her.

"It's amazing you don't work with us, Mrs. McMahon," Dr. Rios said, "You sure seem to be back here enough." She laughed.

"Tell me about it. I just wanted to make sure Shawn was okay, since he came to my rescue earlier. Have a good night, Ferdinand."

"You, too. Take it easy, Shawn."

"You know I will," he promised as the two of them left. "You sure you didn't get hit?"

"Worst I took was a shot to the canvas." He nodded. "It could have been way worse, and Shane would have been absolutely beside himself." Shawn nodded. "Kick some sense into Jericho at _WrestleMania_. I don't know what the hell is wrong with him." Shawn nodded.

"I'll give him a nice kick in the face for you," he promised. She laughed. He spotted Booker T down the hallway and excused himself to go talk to him. Rinoa nodded and watched as he walked away down the hallway.

"Noa! Jesus, are you all right?"

Rinoa turned around to see Shane run over to her. "Shane?"

"I've been looking all over for you. I saw what happened out there. Are you okay? Did you get hit?"

"Shane – I'm fine," she laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm fine. I just went to make sure Shawn was okay."

"What the fuck is wrong with Chris?"

"I don't know. But I told him next time to do it to Stacy Keibler." Shane laughed. "Shane, you're crushing me. It's okay – I'm fine." She was laughing. He pulled back. "Shawn's the one who has a major concussion and six stitches in the side of his head." A low whistle escaped Shane's lips and he hugged her close again. Rinoa didn't need to be told why he was hugging her so tightly. She knew why – it could have just as easily been her with the stitches and the concussion. She was pretty stung though. Just what would possess Chris to try and hurt her like that?


	6. Girls Night Out

**Chapter Six: Girls Night Out**

"Load him up, load him up!"

"You hurt my fucking back, you prick! What the fuck is the matter with you?"

Randy Orton was howling in pain as they loaded him into the ambulance. Batista was standing with Rinoa, Hunter, Ric, Trish and the Dudleyz. Batista was holding his arm, obviously injured and in a severe amount of pain, watching in disgust and disbelief as Bubba Ray Dudley shouted at Randy. "You broke his foot, Bubba – don't start yelling at him..." Bubba wheeled around to face Rinoa.

"Was I talking to you? No. Stay out of this," he snapped. He watched her eyes flare and Hunter had to bite his lip to keep from saying something he would regret. "What...what are you going to do, Rinoa? You going to go tell Shane I put you in your place? It's about time somebody did that..."

She stepped up to him, her gaze locked with his. Batista's eyes widened. She was so sick of everybody taunting her with being married to Shane. "I don't need to go to my husband," she snapped, her tone even, but visibly hostile. "The next time you ever taunt me with my position in this company, I will knock you on your fat ass, are we clear?" Bubba's eyes widened and Hunter grabbed Rinoa around the waist and led her away.

"Who the fuck does she think she is...?"

"Shut up, Bubba," Trish replied, shooting him a disgusted stare. "Just...shut up." With that, she turned on her heels and went after Rinoa and Hunter. Batista followed behind. He was sure his triceps were torn again. He needed to see Dr. Rios.

Lilian Garcia, Trish Stratus, Rinoa and Ivory decided to go out after the show to have some fun at a local nightclub. Shane was going out with a few of the guys to another club on the opposite end of town, so the Divas decided to have a night out to themselves. _WrestleMania XIX_ was around the corner; two weeks away at Safeco Field in Seattle, Washington, and everybody was in high spirits. There was always something about _WrestleMania_ that put everybody in a good mood. WWE's equivalent of the SuperBowl was always a grand spectacle, and everybody was exhausted, yet excited, trying to get into the best physical shape they could possibly get into for their matches. They were busy getting new outfits made for their matches, thinking about new moves to debut and ways to make the match just stand out. The technicians were thinking about new ways to debut pyrotechnics, elaborate entrances, sets. It was the most exhausting time of the year, but it was also the most rewarding time of the year.

"So, I heard that you're going to start using Rinoa McMahon," Lilian commented as they all took their seats at a table. Rinoa shook her head.

"Word sure gets around here fast, huh?" The ladies ordered their drinks.

"What made you change your mind?" Ivory asked.

"Shane told me it was about time...I mean, we have been married for a while now." Rinoa shook her head. "Vince wanted me to start using the name 'McMahon', too."

"Can't argue with the boss," Trish replied as the waitress arrived with the drinks. Trish ordered a Cosmo, Ivory ordered an apple martini, Lilian ordered a pina colada, and Rinoa ordered a rum and Coke. "So I heard Stephanie's planning her wedding."

"Yeah. She's been calling the house non-stop," Rinoa replied with a laugh. "I don't mind helping her out, but I think she's starting to drive Shane-O crazy."

"I heard Hunter is driving Ric crazy," Lilian replied with a laugh. "Naitch said if he has to help Hunter pick out one more thing he's going to beat him senseless." They all laughed.

"There is nothing funnier than Ric Flair losing his mind," Rinoa replied. "Hunter had better heed his words."

"So what's up with Jericho?" Trish asked. It wasn't a secret that Trish had a bit of a crush on Jericho. But she was horrified at what Chris had tried two weeks before with Rinoa. "I can't believe he would even think about doing something like that to you, Noa."

"Forget Jericho," Lilian replied. "I heard you tore Bubba Dudley a new one tonight."

Rinoa blushed. "You should have seen it," Trish replied with a laugh as Rinoa took a sip of her drink. "She told Bubba Dudley that she was going to knock him on his ass." The girls roared in laughter as Rinoa blushed a deeper shade of red.

"I'm sorry...but I am just so sick of the guys taunting me. 'What are you going to do? Tell Shane?'" She shook her head in disgust. "Fuck that. I should only have to put up with that so much. Anyways, I couldn't handle it. He was yelling at Randy that Randy hurt his back because he fell on Randy's foot and crushed it."

"Fuck. Tough break for Orton," Ivory replied, sipping on her drink. Rinoa shrugged.

"Maybe not. It looks like Evolution will be in high gear by the time that Randy gets back." Rinoa shook her head. "God, Bubba Dudley is such a prick."

"Tell us something we don't know," Trish replied. "Seriously, though, Rinoa. It's about time that you stood up for yourself."

"Shane would be proud," Ivory replied, sipping on her drink. "Frankly, I would have loved it if you would have slapped the taste out of Bubba's mouth. He's such a creep."

"Hunter dragged her off before she could do anything," Trish replied. "She was ready. You should have seen her. She was just about foaming at the mouth."

"I was not!" Rinoa laughed as she sipped on her drink. "Good grief...you guys would have taken a shot at him, too, if he had spoken to you like that. It was ridiculous."

"Wow...look who just invaded."

Rinoa turned in her seat and saw Shane with Chris Jericho, Christian and a bandaged Dave Batista. Rinoa's lips pursed into a thin line. It was clear that Batista was definitely going to wind up missing ring time as a result of what happened. Shane's face took on a look of surprise as he caught eyes with his wife and he slapped Christian's arm, leading the men behind him towards the Divas table.

"Hello, ladies," Dave said, a warm smile crossing his features. Rinoa knew Lilian was swooning. She leaned over to Lilian.

"You're catching flies." Lilian blushed as Chris and Christian took seats beside Ivory and Trish. Shane sat down with Rinoa and ordered a kamikaze.

"I'll have a Malibu and club soda," Batista ordered. The table began to laugh. "What?"

"The fuck is that shit?" Chris hooted. He looked at the waitress and shook his head. "Cancel that. Get this big bastard here some Jack." The waitress nodded and Batista shot Chris a look as she disappeared through the crowd.

"Malibu and club soda," Christian chuckled. "Fuck, not much of a drinker, are you?"

"Shut up," he replied, flashing him the middle finger.

"How's your arm, Dave?" she asked. He flashed her a smile.

"Well, Noa, I'm pretty sure my triceps is torn. But I can't do a whole lot about it until I can get back home and get the X-rays." She nodded. "Orton's foot is broken. He'll be out a couple months."

"Yeah, Noa," Shane interjected, "what's this I hear about you calling out Bubba Dudley?" She blushed and Shane laughed. "What happened exactly?"

"Well..." Trish started, tossing a strand of hair over her shoulder, "Bubba was yelling at Randy for hurting his back. Get that one. Rinoa told him to back off and he told her to can it. He asked her if she was going to come tattle to you about 'putting her in her place'." Shane looked agitated, and he could see Rinoa was blushing. "She took one look at him and said the next time she brought you into something she was going to 'knock him on his fat ass'." Shane hooted and Rinoa laughed. He put an arm around her and hugged her close as the guys applauded. The waitress brought them their drinks.

"Can you bring my wife a kamikaze?" The waitress nodded and left. The guys were giving her adulation for telling off Bubba Dudley.

"Could you imagine the look on Bubba's face when she told him off?" Christian said, a smirk on his face as he sipped his beer.

"Bubba looked like he was ready to swing at her," Trish replied. Batista chuckled.

"If it's any consolation, it looked like Rinoa was ready to swing back," he laughed. Shane smiled at his wife, who was still blushing. She finished her drink as the waitress arrived with her kamikaze.

"I'm proud of you, beautiful."

Rinoa made her way out of the bedroom, dressed in a pair of black boyshorts and a black camisole. She smiled, shaking her head. He was already in bed, the lights turned out. He felt the blankets move and she climbed in beside him. "I'm not very proud of myself," she confessed. "It wasn't very professional."

"Who cares?" he told her, turning onto his side and pulling her closer to him. "You can't keep letting everybody walk all over you. It's about time you stood up for yourself." He kissed her passionately. "I'm very proud of you." Her fingers roamed over his arms as she kissed him back just as fiercely. There had been something about her standing up to Bubba Dudley that had just taken an incredible amount of weight off of her shoulders.


	7. WrestleMania XIX

**Chapter Seven: WrestleMania XIX**

Safeco Field was packed to the rafters with people. Rinoa couldn't believe how many people were there. "I think we may have set a new attendance record," Shane said with a wide smile tugging at his handsome features. He was dressed in a pinstripe suit with a white button down shirt and an orange tie. Rinoa was dressed in a black spaghetti strapped dress with a sweetheart neckline and lace under the bosom with black heels that had a rounded toe. Her hair was waved and brushed stylishly around her face, her makeup light and natural. Shane put his arm around her.

"It looks amazing out there...but look at how far the ramp stretches out for," Rinoa said. "By the time anyone gets to the ring I'd be surprised if it was _WrestleMania XX_." Shane chuckled. She smiled. "This is my favorite time of the year," she told him, resting her head against his shoulder. "So, what's the game plan?"

"Well, Dad's going to have his match against Hulk Hogan. I think Hogan's going to brutalize him," Shane told her. "It looks like it's going to be a hell of a fight. Anyways, after the match you and I are going to have to go check on him to make sure he's all right." She nodded. They were standing backstage, watching the show progress on the monitor. Limp Bizkit was performing "Rollin'" while the Undertaker came out on his motorcycle. It was a cool performance, and Rinoa couldn't keep the smile from her face. "This is going to be such an awesome show." He gave his wife a kiss on the side of her head. "I've got to go talk to Chris Jericho before his match. We'll meet back here in about an hour, all right?" She nodded, and watched as he made his way down the hall, stopping to wish Booker T and Brock Lesnar good luck on their matches. Rinoa made her way down the hallway towards the Divas locker room. She spotted Trish, who was dressed in a glimmering vinyl shortsuit with a cap and a shimmering, almost sheer coat.

"Noa!" Trish said with a wide smile on her face.

"You ready for tonight?" she asked. Trish nodded.

"You know it. Tonight's the night I finally get my title back," Trish replied. "You look terrific. Where did you get that dress?"

"I got it at some little shop in New York. I can't remember the name of it, but it was nice and simple." Trish nodded.

"So tonight's the night you become Rinoa McMahon to the WWE," Trish replied. Rinoa nodded. "I wouldn't be so nervous about it. It's not exactly a secret that you and Shane are married." Rinoa nodded.

"I know. I'd just hate for someone to think that I'm exploiting my marriage." Trish shook her head.

"Nah. If you were _always_ the Women's Champion and made life miserable for people backstage, then I think people would think that. But you're not like that. Anyways, Rinoa, you know that Shane loves the idea of having you in his corner at ringside. Anyways, I've got to get going. Brad wants to talk to me about my entrance." Rinoa nodded and bade Trish goodbye as Trish made her way down the hallway. Rinoa sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Jimi Hendrix blared through the arena as Vince McMahon laid in a pool of his own blood in the ring. Hulk Hogan was showboating inside the ring as the fans were going rabid. It had been a brutal match, with severe back and forth action. The Spanish commentator's table had been broken and Roddy Piper had made a surprise appearance. The fans had been floored by the twists and the turns and the fact that these two older men had managed to go the distance. Hand in hand, Shane and Rinoa made their way through the curtain and onto the main stage. There was no attention on them just yet, but Rinoa knew that when they got further down the ramp, the two of them would be noticed. She and Shane walked down the ramp in a brisk pace, gazes locked on the ring without a single word passing between the two of them.

Hogan noticed Shane and Rinoa as they made their way towards the ring. Vince was still laid out. Shane grabbed Rinoa's wrist gently and held her back from making her way onto the ring apron. They looked up at Hogan.

"I just want to check on my dad," Shane said, motioning to his motionless father in the middle of the ring. "Nothing more, nothing less. You have my word." Hogan dismissed him with a wave and sat on the middle rope.

"My beef isn't with you," Hogan told him. "It's with your old man." Shane climbed onto the apron and helped Rinoa up. They both climbed into the ring and Hogan made his way out and back up the ramp. Shane and Rinoa crouched down and checked on Vince.

"You all right, Dad?"

Vince propped his head up, looking down the ramp at the retreating Hulk Hogan. His middle finger went up and Shane and Rinoa looked over at Hogan, who was smiling at Vince from halfway up the ramp. While the cameras focused on Hogan, Shane and Rinoa helped a shaky Vince to his feet. He was humiliated in his defeat; however, it had been quite a fight. The two older men had stolen the show; there was no doubt about that. Rinoa sat on the middle rope as Shane assisted his father out of the ring. When Vince was planted on the floor, leaned against the steps, Shane helped Rinoa down from the ring apron, flashing her a warm smile as they both draped one of Vince's arms around them and helped him up the ramp.

Backstage, Rinoa took Vince to Dr. Rios while Shane went and spoke with Stephanie. "Hello, Rinoa. Shane busy?" Dr. Rios asked, turning to her as she ushered Vince into the room. Rinoa nodded.

"Business with Stephanie. He took a good shot, Dr. Rios. I think he's really going to need stitches." Dr. Rios nodded and looked at Vince, who was donning the crimson mask.

"It certainly looks that way, doesn't it?" he asked. She nodded. "I guess we'd better get him cleaned up before Mrs. McMahon gets here." Rinoa nodded; she knew Linda hated seeing her family battered and injured. But Rinoa knew that this was going to be a brutal match between Hogan and Vince. The constant twenty years in the making marketing that had surrounded it had made it that way. Brutality was mandatory.

Dr. Rios began pouring water over Vince's face and searched for the wound along his forehead to stitch. Rinoa was ushered back by a few technicians and she stood and watched as they began to prepare the needle and the thread to start stitching him together. Vince was surprisingly calm about it, talking to a few of the technicians as Rinoa stood back and watched. Rinoa knew she was becoming desensitized by all the visits to the trainer's room, and for a second she wondered if that was a good thing. She stood back, arms crossed over her chest, watching her father-in-law get stitched up. _The things we do for this business._


	8. Goldberg

The Rock stood in the middle of the ring with the biggest smile on his face. In seven years of pro wrestling, he had seen it all and finally done it all. The last item on his list to check off was defeating Stone Cold Steve Austin at _WrestleMania_. The third time was the charm. Now he stood alone in the ring, shrouded in arrogance. He finally felt like he had nothing left to prove. He'd been to the top of the WWE Mountain seven times and been part of some of the greatest stables and tag teams. He had helped mold the Attitude Era that had put rival WCW out of business.

It was now time for him to retire.

Rinoa knew the day was going to come sooner rather than later; his movie career was gaining momentum. Something had to give, and he had done everything he had set out to do in pro wrestling. _The Rundown _would be coming out in September, and the initial buzz she was hearing from Vince said that it was poised to be a hit. She was proud of him; Hulk Hogan seemed to be the only guy who had successfully crossed over into the mainstream, and Rinoa hated his movies. She was proud of Rock; she never wished failure on anybody.

Standing backstage in the interview area, Rinoa watched Rock standing in the ring with a microphone in his hand. She could feel the goosebumps on her skin; he truly was electrifying. He could command a crowd like no one else. With one word, he could capture a crowd, make them hang onto his every word. With Steve Austin, Rock had forever changed the landscape of professional wrestling. Rinoa would always hold them in high regard for it.

As he spoke, he was cut off by music that was all too familiar to Rinoa. Her heart skipped a few beats. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. The fans roared, and the familiar chant began.

"_Goldberg...Goldberg...Goldberg..."_

"Damn it," she murmured under her breath. She felt two arms slide around her waist and a soft pair of lips on the back of her neck.

"Penny for your thoughts, beautiful?"

"Who the hell let this guy into the arena?" Rinoa asked. Shane laughed. She shook her head, running her tongue along the inside of her cheek. "I had no idea you guys were even negotiating with him. I'm sorry, Shane, but this guy is not on the level of any of these guys here."

"Dad thinks it'd be huge. Mom's apprehensive about it because he was just known for squashes, but Dad is going to go gung-ho to prove that he made the right decision. You know how he is." Rinoa nodded, watching as Goldberg practically speared Rock out of his shoes. Shane turned his wife to face him, studying her with a darkening expression on his face. "Are you okay, Noa? You look tired."

"I'm fine," she assured him. "It's the night after _WrestleMania_, and we didn't leave an inch of town out of the fun last night. I'd be surprised if there wasn't a single Superstar or Diva back here who isn't exhausted, hungover or battling mild alcohol poisoning at the moment."

"I know I am," Shane laughed. "Hungover, I mean. Jericho isn't complaining, but I'm pretty sure he's got a mild case of alcohol poisoning after the shot for shot game we played last night."

"You're too rough on the guys back here, Shane," she teased.

"They're adults. They have a choice," he laughed. Rinoa turned back to the TV, where Goldberg was preening for the crowd. She sighed.

"There goes the neighborhood."

"You really hate this guy, don't you?" Shane laughed.

"The Ultimate Warrior of WCW? Whatever gave you that idea?" Shane laughed. Rinoa exhaled. "He made things so difficult and miserable for a lot of us in WCW...especially us women. He was a real prick and he didn't like taking no for an answer. Think Bubba Dudley with a superiority complex. Mind you, at least Bubba doesn't harass the other girls." She shook her head, watching as he got out of the ring. Rock was curled up on the canvas, clutching his ribs, huffing and puffing. "Dad is going to be so disappointed when he realizes that he has a guy who can only squash. When he can't go like the others...his days are numbered."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Watch him, too - he's really into backstage politics. If you aren't careful, things can go from good to horrendous in a hurry. Bischoff learned that lesson the hard way."

A couple feet away from them, the black curtains parted and he stepped through. He stopped when his eyes rested on Rinoa, the orbs narrowing into slits. He approached, completely ignoring Shane's presence. He snorted.

"I heard you made it over here," he told her. "We meet again, huh? I can only imagine the stories you've spread about me back here."

"That would mean you assume I don't have anything better to talk about," Rinoa told him coldly. Shane bit back a noise. "If you think I had anything to do with what happened in WCW, you are more paranoid than I had you pegged for." She shook her head, upset that he was still holding a grudge. "Welcome to WWE."

He scoffed. "You are so insincere." He noticed the ring on her finger. "Who's the poor bastard?"

Shane put his hand on his wife's shoulder. "That would be me, Bill."

Goldberg cocked an eyebrow. Rinoa's expression was stoic. Bill snorted. "I guess that means my days are numbered here, doesn't it?"

"Depends on your attitude," Shane told him angrily. "How about you focus on your vignettes and spend less time attacking my wife?" Shane kept his tone gentle, but firm to show that he meant business. Goldberg shrugged and stormed off. Rinoa stared daggers into his retreating figure. "Wow. Things were really sour with you two, huh?"

"I didn't do anything, Shane, and I swear that on a stack of Bibles. It was Kimberly Page and Sharmell Sullivan. He was doing a storyline where he was harassing Kimberly, and Kim...well, she had a tendency to be an instigator. Anyway, she went to management and said he couldn't separate the character from the person and then outright denied it to Bill when he confronted her about it. She said it was me. So, since then, he's just hated my guts."

"That's harsh. Did you ever tell him that it wasn't you?"

"I tried, but he didn't believe me. Because Kim was married to Dallas, she got away with a lot more than a girl like me did. Anyway, that was pretty much when I decided to get out of there." She shrugged. "It doesn't bother me that he didn't believe me. I never liked him. He was a flash-in-the-pan washout from the NFL that Bischoff brought in, just because he looked like Steve. It ate Eric alive that he let Steve slip through his fingers the way that he did."

"I know it does," Shane told her with a chuckle. "It's why Dad still rides his ass about it every chance he gets."

"Eric let a lot of great talent slip through his fingers for the likes of Hulk Hogan, Warrior and Bill."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"It isn't set in stone yet, but Dad is thinking about doing a one-night ECW pay-per-view."

"Are you serious?" Her eyes widened. Shane nodded. "When?"

"I have no idea, but he's really talking about it."

"Is Paul going to be involved?" she asked. Shane nodded.

"Of course. Most of the ECW Originals don't want anything to do with it if Paul isn't in on it." Shane sighed. "That's kind of where the hold up is, though, because you know Dad and Paul don't see eye-to-eye on things ninety percent of the time."

Rinoa nodded. The saga of Vince McMahon and Paul Heyman was a long and winding one. Paul was last seen on WWE TV in March, when he had faced Brock Lesnar in a steel cage match. Irritated and agitated that he had been forced to compete, Paul had quit.

"Has Dad heard from Paul?"

"Nope. Paul's not even returning his calls right now. You know how it is - they're both stupidly stubborn to a fault. Give it a month or six, though, and Paul will get back to him and things will smooth over. Paul just needs time to cool off. Dad's never understood the concept of a cooling off period. That's why Bret Hart knocked him out."

"I don't care what anyone says, that was just so unprofessional."

"Don't even get me started on that," Shane replied with a shake of his head. "Dad has tried explaining everything over the years, but I just don't want to hear it. I just wish the Canadian fans would let it go. It's been six years...Jesus, and I thought our family held a grudge."

"Well, let's take a minute and appreciate Chris' talent. If he can make the Canadian fans hate him more than Shawn Michaels, that's just impressive."

"Chris and Shawn are the type of talents who could feud multiple times and we'd always get something new. There's so much money in those two feuding that it's not even funny."

Shane kissed the side of her head. "Don't let this Goldberg stuff get to you, okay?"

"I'm not. I take solace knowing people like me back here. I'm just very tired."

"You're always tired these days, Noa."

"It's fine. I'm just still trying to catch up on all the sleep I lost while Dad was running me ragged."

"Maybe you should go see a doctor..."

"I'm not pregnant, Shane. I just had my period, remember?"

"Right." Shane always felt terrible when it happened. For the first couple of days, Rinoa ended up laid up with a hot water bottle and an ice pack all at once. She'd hardly sleep and she would pop Tylenol like it was popcorn to keep the blinding cramps at bay, cramps so bad it always doubled her over. He always felt bad for her on the one hand; on the other, he was thankful he dodged a bullet. Of course, she always bounced back within a few days, but it seemed like the threshold of pain was off the scales.

"Jeez. Dad, Mom and Steph sure have that on your mind, don't they?"

"Just a tad," Shane admitted sheepishly. "You know you'll be the hottest mother on the roster, though."

"You'll still love me when I balloon out like a whale and can't see my feet?" she asked with a laugh, draping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his chest.

"You'll be sexy as hell," he assured her, keeping his tone hushed. She felt a blush crawl up her neck. "Anyway, I need to go talk to Dad. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'm fine, Shane-O. I'll see you back at the hotel. I think I'm just going to leave. The more distance I put between myself and Bill, the better." Shane nodded.

"I agree with you there. I'll see you in about an hour." Rinoa watched Shane leave before momentarily turning her head back to the monitor. _There goes the neighborhood._


	9. Backstage Blowup

"Hey, everybody, sorry I'm late," Rinoa apologized sheepishly, bursting into Vince's makeshift office at the Arrowhead Pond Arena in Anaheim, California. Shane was directly behind her, his expression almost as sheepish as his wife's. Vince was getting ready to hold a creative meeting. Rinoa noticed that Bill Goldberg was sitting in on the meeting. She remembered that Vince had given him a level of creative control with his character. "There was some flight delays and we missed a connection."

"It's fine," Vince told her. Shane saw Bill Goldberg roll his eyes. "A few people are having the same issue. Trish and Rob Van Dam, to name two of them, are still waiting to get on a plane." Rinoa nodded, sitting down in a chair beside Stephanie and Hunter. Shane sat with Michael Hayes on Vince's leather couch. Creative writers David Lagana and Brian Gerwitz were sitting around Vince's desk with a stack of paperwork in front of them. Rinoa was pretty sure they were the plans for the night's vignettes. "I guess we can get started now that we're all here."

"Creative control; what the fuck was he thinking?" Rinoa heard Hunter murmur. She bit her lip to suppress a giggle. Hunter had as much hatred for Goldberg as Rinoa did. It was refreshing that she wasn't alone in her dislike. In WCW, everybody would have crawled over hot coals for him because he made a lot of money, and he knew it. It drove her insane how much he got away with there. Knowing that WWE had no intention of letting him walk over them, Rinoa was happy.

"We're going to put all our _Backlash _focus on the Rock-Goldberg match," Vince announced. Goldberg gloated to the point that Hunter and Rinoa had to avert their eyes from each other. They were sure if their eyes connected, they were going to start laughing uncontrollably at the size of his ego. "It's the dream matchup fans have been waiting for since 1999."

"Uh, actually, Vince, the fans wanted Goldberg-Austin," Hunter piped up. Vince stared at his son-in-law, irate that he had been corrected at his own meeting.

"Cite your source."

"_Pro Wrestling Illustrated_ between 1998 and 1999," Rinoa answered. Hunter high-fived Rinoa and she giggled. Bill shot her a glare. Shane chuckled. "I still have a few of those issues."

"You have issues, all right," Bill grumbled. Rinoa glared at him. Hunter heard it. So did Shane. He looked up at Goldberg, in shock. It was uncalled for. Rinoa opted to let it go.

"What are we doing with the Hulk Hogan angle, Dad?" Stephanie asked. Vince shrugged.

"He's being a merciless ball buster, so we're taking a break from it right now," Vince admitted. Rinoa wasn't surprised. Hulk Hogan had made himself pretty unlikeable during his stint in WCW. People still blamed Hogan for the company going under. Creative control; it was a dangerous thing to put in any wrestler's contract. Rinoa had seen Eric Bischoff learn that lesson the hard way.

"There seems to be a lot of ball-busters here," Bill mused under his breath. Rinoa took a deep breath. Shane could tell her patience was wearing thin. She was not impressed. He wasn't, either. Bill was goading her, and Shane knew she was going to snap.

"A lot of flash in the pans, too," she murmured to Hunter. His mouth opened in a shocked "O", and Shane looked down at his papers, a wide grin spreading across his face. Stephanie bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes sparkling with laughter. The look in Rinoa's eyes dared Bill to say something, but he kept quiet. Vince was ignoring the entire exchange.

"Long term plans with the Divas division. What do we do with Trish Stratus?"

"We have Gail Kim waiting in the wings," Lagana said. "Why not use her now?"

"I don't think she's quite ready yet," Rinoa confessed. Bill shot her a look.

"Still trying to cut people off at the knees, are you?" Bill murmured. Rinoa sucked in a breath. Shane wanted to say something, but he didn't want to make a scene. He knew at that moment that Bill's WWE tenure would not last very long. Everything Rinoa had told him was true, he now knew. He was insecure, paranoid and very into politics. His ego was out of control. He didn't appreciate that he was goading his wife and trying to make her miserable.

"As I was saying – before I was so _rudely_ interrupted," Rinoa said, keeping her gaze on Bill. "Trish is currently working a program with Victoria and Jazz. We could put her up against Victoria, but I don't know if they can top the amazing rivalry they had last year. I think what we can do now is put Jazz up against Trish. Not only will it give Jazz some time to shine, but it's going to give Trish the dimension of the underdog."

"I'm with Noa, Dad," Shane replied. "We can work something with Victoria and Gail whenever you decide to bring her up. But now would be the great time to push Jazz as a beast."

"What do you guys think?" Vince asked. Lagana and Gerwitz were good with it. So were Hunter and Stephanie. The only person who didn't nod was Bill, who was still sulking about Rinoa having backstage stroke.

"We've got you working with Shane in July, Noa, but for now we're going to have you feud with Molly. Maybe we'll give you a contender's shot, but I think our main focus with you is going to be when Shane comes back to TV."

"Are you okay with being out of the title race, Rinoa?" Bill couldn't resist saying this out loud, a mocking tone in his voice. She stared at him angrily. The entire room was quiet with awkward tension. Shane tried to touch her, to soothe her, but Rinoa brushed his hand off.

"I'd say 'creative control' are the worst two words in a wrestler's contract, but when it comes to you, I use the term 'wrestler' _very _loosely," Rinoa retorted. Stephanie's eyes widened and Shane's jaw dropped. Hunter laughed. Bill stood and Rinoa leapt to her feet on instinct alone. Shane was immediately between the two of them.

"I bet it kills you to see somebody more successful than you. You had to marry into this business to be significant," he taunted. Vince's eyes widened. "Someone needs to remind you that this is a man's business, and we _let _you in on this out of the kindness of our hearts. Your husband needs to do a better job keeping you in your place."

Shane's jaw dropped. Rinoa pushed him out of the way. Stephanie was offended. Rinoa flashed Bill her wedding ring. "Let me remind you just who in the hell you're talking to," she told him angrily. Hunter had a hand on Shane, keeping him from swinging at Bill's jaw. "I live this business. I breathe it. I sleep it. This is all I've wanted to do and I have no backup plan. You have no right to question _my _passion when you're just here because you failed at football."

"You fucking bitch…"

"Come at me, Bill. I fucking _dare you_."

"Shane, get her out of here," Vince barked, cocking his head towards the door. Shane grabbed his wife and pulled her out of the room. He tried to leave, but Bill kept shouting at his wife.

"You hated the fact that Eric loved me in WCW, and you've always tried to sabotage me every step of the way. Women like you –sluts with no talent – are a dime a fucking dozen in this business! Women like you always have to sleep your way to the top so no one sees you for the useless bitch you are!" Shane's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak, but Rinoa stopped, putting her hand over Shane's mouth.

"You know what I hated?" she asked. "I hated the fact that flash in the pan _assholes _like you put _real _wrestlers like Eddie Guerrero, Ric Flair, Chris Jericho and Dean Malenko on the back burner. Men like you make all the money you need and retire, contributing _fuck all _to this business. I've seen your type more than I'd like to admit – you're not going to get your way, you're going to leave and you're going to do nothing but bitch because it's what your type always does."

"Shane!" Vince barked.

"I'm way ahead of you, Dad. Come on, Noa." He lifted her slightly and carried her out of the room. When the door to his father's office shut, he put her down. With an aggravated shriek, she kicked a heavy trunk.

"That stupid son of a bitch," she growled, slamming her hand down on to the trunk. Shane gathered her into his arms. She was shaking against him, red-hot with rage.

"He was so far out of line it wasn't funny," Shane raged, staring back at the door. "He owes you a fucking apology. That wasn't right. He pushed your buttons."

"Pigs are going to fly before that happens." She shook her head. "I can't believe he called me a no-talent slut and a useless bitch in front of the creative team – in front of my family!" Shane studied his wife. She looked hot in her anger. "Who in the hell does he think he is?"

"Noa, are you competing tonight?"

"No."

"Go back to the hotel room. I'll be there in about an hour or two. Order some room service, light some candles…" She looked at him. He cocked an eyebrow. She laughed.

"Oh, my God, Shane," she said with a shake of her head. She put her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him. She wasn't surprised when he slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring with familiarity. He groaned. She pulled back. "Easy there."

"Go back to the hotel." She nodded. He watched her walk down the hall. She was still visibly shaking. Shane took a moment and took a deep breath before poking his head in the door. "Dad, can we talk for a moment in private?"

"Anything you want to say can be said in here," Goldberg told him. Shane shook his head.

"No dice, tough guy. Dad, please?" Vince nodded and told them to take a break. He stepped out of the office, shutting the door behind him.

"How's your adrenaline, Shane-O?" Vince teased.

"He started it, Dad. He was nitpicking at her the entire time."

"Shane, what is going on between the two of them?" he asked. "It obviously goes back a long time. Can you fill me in?" Shane shrugged.

"I don't know all that much about it myself," Shane confessed. "Rinoa said it's from WCW. She said she got caught up in some stupid shit between Bill and the Nitro Girls."

"You're angry."

"Of course I'm angry – he fucking attacked my wife and called her a whore in front of the creative team! I'd like to think you'd be angry too if he called Mom a useless bitch. That was uncalled for. He tried to bury her in front of everybody in that room."

"I know. Where is Noa?"

"I sent her home. You didn't card her tonight, and she's beyond pissed."

"You're going to follow her. Go."

"Dad, I'm fine."

"Go be with your wife. If I keep you here, you're probably going to kick his ass. I don't blame you. Stephanie, Hunter and I will deal with him. Go be with your wife. We can hold down the fort without you for a night." Shane sighed and nodded.

"Thanks, Dad."

"No words. Just go."

* * *

Rinoa got out of her bubble bath, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red. She hated to admit it, but his words had hurt her. She cried in the car the entire way back to the hotel. Normally she had a thick skin – she had to have a thick skin to survive in the business – but the fact that he had taken a round out of her in front of her family was almost too much to bear. She toweled off and slid into some black lacy boy-shorts with a teal ribbon trim and a matching camisole.

The bubble bath hadn't made her feel any better. Her eyes were burning. She ran a brush through her hair. She was thankful that she hadn't given Bill the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Placing the brush down on the counter, she opened the door and left the bathroom, shutting off the light behind her. She left the towel on the floor, but she didn't care at the moment. She was surprised to find her husband on the bed.

"Shane?"

He looked up from his spot on the bed and put the TV remote on the nightstand. "Dad sent me back here," he said. "He told me I looked like I was ready to kill Goldberg and that I was no good to them in that kind of shape.

"I didn't even hear you come in," she told him, getting on the bed. He pulled her close, kissing her burning and puffy eyes. His fingers began to roam over her shoulders and down her arms. He pulled her onto him so she straddled him. His fingers rested on her hip bone. It never ceased to amaze her how he made her feel.

"I haven't been here too long," he confessed, his lips capturing hers in a passionate kiss as his fingers made their way up her camisole. He pulled back from the kiss. "I don't think I've ever seen this before," he told her, tugging on her camisole. "Is it new?"

"Not really," she confessed, ruffling her hands through his hair. "I bought it for our honeymoon, but Trish had me buy so much that I couldn't wear everything." Shane chuckled. She shifted so he could pull off her camisole. The phone rang.

"Fuck right off," Shane murmured as he nuzzled her neck, his lips making their way from the base of her neck to her earlobe. He suckled on the lobe and she groaned. The phone rang again. His hands tugged on her shorts.

"Give me a moment," she told him with a kiss. She leaned over and picked up the phone. "Hello?" He was still tugging on her shorts. She tried to bat his hands away with the free hand, but he was persistent.

"Are you okay?"

"Stephanie? How was the creative meeting?"" she asked.

"It was eventful. You should have been there. There was this ballsy little Diva sitting in on the meeting with her husband, this executive…she totally gave it to Bill Goldberg. It was impressive. Hunter can't stop raving about her." They shared a laugh. Shane's hands brushed against her breasts and she sucked in a breath. She shot him a pointed look.

"Dad's mad, isn't he?"

"He's actually very amused," she replied. "Bill was goading you the whole time. He's going to deal with Bill, so don't you worry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Rinoa assured her. Shane moved a hand to her hair, stroking it lovingly. "Tell Dad I'm sorry about what happened…"

"He doesn't want to hear it. He understands. It's not your fault. He was picking at you and you're under a lot. It was uncalled for." There was a pause. "Is my brother with you?"

"He is," Rinoa confirmed. His hands were kneading her breasts. She batted his hands away, shooting him a look. "_I'm on the phone_," she mouthed. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Did you want to talk to him?"

"Can I? Or am I interrupting something?"

"No. Go for it." She handed the phone to Shane. He shot her a look, but he took the phone.

"Hey, Steph," he said. His hands fell away from Rinoa. "That sounds fine. She's okay, Steph, I promise. I think I'm angrier than she is at this point." He listened to his sister. "It's better that Dad deal with him. I'd probably kill him. Okay, Steph. See you later." He hung up the phone and pulled her camisole off, his hands on her hips, pulling her to him until his lips connected with hers. He pulled at her boy shorts, not surprised that the flimsy lace ripped in his hands. She groaned into his lips, her hands reaching for the buckle on his belt. He kept ripping at the flimsy fabric until it was completely useless. He tossed the remnants of the fabric away, grabbing her hips roughly, guiding her onto him.

Rinoa sighed into his kiss. There was a time where she was afraid that she would never enjoy having sex with her husband. She was thankful that what had happened in her past hadn't damaged her life with Shane. Her hands ran through his hair. They whispered to each other between groans. The two of them moved together towards an intense climax, Rinoa crying out as his lips covered hers. The two of them sated, Shane rolled her onto her side, curling up against her, resting his head against her back as the two of them dozed off. Neither of them realized they were as exhausted as they were.


	10. A Night Out With Friends

**Chapter Ten: A Night Out With Friends**

Rinoa stared at her reflection in the mirror. Dressed in a simple white strapless minidress with a pleated bottom, Rinoa had to admit that she filled it out nicely. Her hair was styled, her makeup neutral. She was backstage at _Raw_ the night after _Backlash_, getting ready to have a night out with some friends. She had managed to stay away from Bill Goldberg for the past three weeks, but word around the locker room was that he was burying her to anybody who would listen. Rinoa thought about talking to the Undertaker about it, but she knew that there wasn't a whole lot that could be done.

Shane was going out with Chris Jericho, Christian and Matt Hardy. Jeff had just been fired for suspected drug problems. Rinoa still wasn't quite sure what to make of that. Matt was pretty upset about it, so Shane and Chris had decided to take Matt out for a night of fun. Rinoa was going out with Trish, Victoria, Batista and Batista said that he was bringing a friend. She was curious; it wasn't a secret that he had started seeing women on the road, despite his marriage. Rinoa wasn't sure if he was bringing one of his girlfriends. The thought made her uncomfortable. She couldn't understand how people could say that they love each other, when they hurt each other so badly. She shook her head; she knew better than to talk to Batista about his married life. It was between him and his wife.

Trish entered the locker room, dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a white tank top, her bleached hair tousled around her shoulders. She flashed her friend a knockout smile. "Hey, Noa. How are you doing?"

"Fine, fine. Did Dave tell you who he was bringing out tonight?"

"No. Why?"

Rinoa sighed. "Do you think it could be one of his girlfriends?"

Trish laughed. "I don't think Dave is that ballsy," Trish replied. "He knows you and I don't particularly endorse extramarital affairs." Trish stopped for a second. "I guess I didn't think that statement through, huh?" Rinoa laughed.

"We learn from our past mistakes," Rinoa replied. Victoria walked in, dressed in a black lace camisole with a black miniskirt. Her hair was back in a high ponytail.

"Hey, ladies. You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah," Rinoa said, grabbing her purse. "Do you guys have everything?"

"Yeah," Trish said. "Shane's not coming out?"

"He's having a guys night out with another group of guys," Rinoa replied. "Matt Hardy was feeling a little bit down, so a few of the guys are taking him out."

"He's got to be pretty lonely right now," Trish replied sympathetically. "Lita's out on injured reserve, Jeff's been fired. Does anybody really know what happened there?"

"I'm not really sure," Rinoa confessed. "That's between Dr. Black and Mr. McMahon." The Divas nodded and Rinoa adjusted the purse strap over her shoulder. "Come on. Let's go."

The nightclub was in full swing when they arrived. Dave Batista was supposed to meet them there with his surprise friend, but he hadn't yet arrived. "Maybe he's just further in the club," Trish said. Rinoa shook her head.

"A guy that size? Right. He's probably just running late," Rinoa replied, as they were led to a table by a blonde waitress. The girls took their seat and they were informed someone would be along to take their drink orders.

"So, have you had any more run-ins with Bill?" Victoria asked. She had heard bits and pieces about what had happened at the creative meeting. Rinoa shook her head.

"I think Shane is going out of our way to keep us apart," Rinoa replied. "It was thoroughly humiliating on a lot of levels." She shook her head. "There's nothing worse than somebody burying you in front of your family."

"Well, I'm glad you stood up for yourself," Trish replied. "It's ridiculous how many guys think that they can just walk all over you here."

"The ring on my finger tells me it's the price I have to pay," Rinoa replied. "But I don't regret it for a second. I love Shane very much. And I know I just have to say the word and he'd be behind me." The waitress came and the girls ordered their drinks.

"So why don't you give Shane the word then?" Victoria asked. Rinoa sighed.

"It's a catch-22," she replied. "If I do that often enough, then everyone will peg me as a whiner who just runs to Shane to get what she wants. I didn't marry Shane to get ahead in my career. I'm happy with my career the way it is. Would a Women's title reign be nice? Sure, it would. But I think that I've had my time in the spotlight and girls like you two and Molly deserve to have the spotlight, too."

They looked over at the door to see Batista. Rinoa's face dropped when she saw who was behind him. "Randy!"

She jumped to her feet and made her way through the club, pushing through the people. She tried being careful with Randy; he was still on crutches, but she launched herself on him and hugged him tightly. He laughed, stumbling back a tad after losing his footing. "Jesus, Rinoa, watch it! Foot's broken, remember?"

"I miss you. You gotta come visit us more," she said, pulling back. Randy smiled at her. "What did the doctor say about your foot?"

"That it's broken."

"You know what I mean," she said. He smirked.

"I'll be back within a few months," he said. "The way you go on, one would think I broke my fucking neck." She laughed. Batista was already at the table with Trish and Lita, ordering a drink. Randy and Rinoa began making their way towards the table. "By the time I get back though, Evolution's going to be in full swing, Vince said. Dave's going to be out longer than I am."

"When's he slated back; do you know?"

"I think around September sometime," Randy replied. "_Unforgiven."_

Rinoa nodded. Randy wasn't moving very fast on his crutch. "How about you? When are you slated back?"

"In time for _SummerSlam. _It looks like there's going to be another Elimination Chamber and Vince wants me in on the action this time." She sucked in a breath. "Brutal looking structure, I know. But this is a pretty huge thing for my career." She nodded.

"I agree with you there," she replied. "Is that when you're supposed to join Evolution?"

"I think so. Nothing much has been said to me about it. Hunter seems to be playing it pretty close to the vest."

"He's like that. The man has such vision for the business though. It's pretty scary sometimes. I wish I could be half as intuitive as Hunter." Randy smiled.

"You've got your own vision, in your own right," Randy replied. "And I'm sure it'll show even more when you learn to balance things out. Now, what's this I'm hearing about you getting into a fight with Bill Goldberg?"

Rinoa laughed. "How did you find out?"

"Ric."

"How did he find out?"

"Shane."

She sighed. "I shouldn't have lost my head like that. But he just kept picking at me. I couldn't help it." He smiled. "I don't know why you're smiling. I was so unprofessional. Shane had to pull me out of the office. It was probably the most embarassing moment of my career so far."

Randy chuckled. "I wouldn't worry about it. It's about time you showed off a little spunk." She laughed and pushed his chair out for him. He sat down and leaned his crutch against the chair. The waitress arrived with a Malibu and club soda for Batista and a beer for Randy. Randy cocked an eyebrow. "You order for me, Dave?"

"You were taking your sweet ass time," Batista said in his defense.

"How's your tricep healing up?" Rinoa asked. He shrugged.

"I've done this before, so I guess I can't really say it hurts as much as it did last time." He sighed. "I just can't wait to get back into the ring though. I'm driving my girls crazy." Rinoa laughed.

"It's funny how we can make people so miserable when we're away from the gypsy lifestyle we love," she replied. He nodded. The song changed to a remix of Mary J. Blige's "Rainy Dayz" and Rinoa continued to sip her drink, watching her friends on the dance floor. Batista and Randy were talking about Evolution, but she wasn't involved. She sipped her drink.


	11. Backlash

Rinoa entered the arena with a smile on her face and a small bounce in her step. She was dressed down in a pair of black bell bottoms and a white button-down shirt. Since there had been a family emergency with Terri Runnels involving her daughter Dakota, Rinoa was taking over as backstage interviewer for the night. She had her duffel bag with her, full of her favorite outfits. She couldn't settle on an outfit to wear for the night.

Shane had arrived at the arena earlier in the afternoon. Vince needed help taking care of a few things. He wanted Rinoa to come to the arena as well, but Shane drew the line with Vince. He had been running Rinoa ragged, and Shane was adamant that she get some rest. He didn't want her falling asleep standing up during an interview.

"Hey, Killer!"

Rinoa stopped in her tracks, turning to see Rock approaching her, dressed in his "Get Ready..." T-shirt and dark jeans. His smile was wide and radiant. She laughed as he scooped her up in his arms and gave her a hug.

"What is with that nickname? It's been following me for years!"

"It's well-deserved," Rock teased. "I heard you just about ripped the head off my opponent the other day." Rinoa blushed, shaking her head. "Can I ask what happened, Noa?"

"You can, but the question is will I answer?" she told him teasingly as they walked down the halls together. He laughed. They stopped at the catering table to get themselves a cup of coffee.

"Don't hold out on me, Noa - you know you don't want to," he told her. She laughed. They continued their walk through the arena, Rock's giant arm draped over her shoulders. "Ric was telling me there was a bit of a ruckus at the creative meeting. Vince was all up in arms and Hunter said it was the greatest thing he'd ever seen. Ric said that Shane said it was ugly."

"If you consider him calling me a 'no-talent slut' in front of my husband, family and the creative team...yeah, I'd say it got a little ugly." Rock's brown eyes widened.

"He did not talk to you like that."

"He did. He also told me I am a 'dime a dozen' and women like me always have to sleep their way to the top."

Rock stopped, removing his arm from her shoulders. His expression became serious. "You know that's bullshit, Noa. Don't even listen to him."

"I do know that. But it's still humiliating when somebody takes that kind of attitude and throws it out to my family and my friends. I mean, this is my life, Rock. I may not have been born into this, but it's just as much in my blood as it is yours. The whole situation was just insulting."

"I know," he told her. "Between you and I, he seems to be the type that's just here for the money."

"He is."

"So why does he have such a hard-on for you, Noa? Why does he hate you so much?"

"It was some stupid shit with the Nitro Girls," she replied. "It really didn't have anything to do with me, but I wound up getting tangled in it."

"Have you ever tried extending the olive branch?" he asked her. She sighed.

"I tried, but he's not interested. He just enjoys burying me now because he thinks I tried to sabotage him. Those who objected to the idea of Shane and I getting married are just more than happy to listen."

"Fuck them," Rock snorted. "Seriously...you and Shane - you two are so perfect it's _nauseating_." Rinoa laughed. Rock was always direct and straight to the point, the same as Steve. "Anyone who has problems with that can just go to hell...and they can go through me on the way there." Rinoa smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about Goldberg. It speaks to his character if he's holding a grudge over some WCW shit." Rinoa nodded. "So...how are things going with Shane?"

"Great."

"And things with Stephanie?"

"She is driving Shane crazy with her wedding plans, but I understand. Getting married is a huge thing for a girl. Let's face it - last time she didn't get to enjoy a normal wedding." Rock nodded.

"Very true. I have to go get ready. Shane and a few of us are going out tonight. Did you want to come with?"

"Is it a guy's night?"

"Trish, Victoria and Stacy are going to be there." Rinoa perked up as soon as she heard Stacy's name.

"I'll be there. We'll paint the town so red it'll take them weeks to get it out." He laughed.

"Sounds good. See you after the show." Rock took off. Rinoa turned to go back towards Vince's office, but bumped into Trish.

"Shit!"

"Sorry, Noa," Trish apologized. She was dressed in a black studded halter and black vinyl pants. There was a 100% Stratusfaction Guaranteed emblem on the right back side of her pants. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. You just startled me. You be careful out there with Jazz tonight." Trish nodded.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Backstage interviews. Terri had a family emergency." Trish cocked an eyebrow.

"Is everything okay?"

"I sure hope so. It had something to do with Dakota." Terri and Trish were good friends, so it surprised Rinoa that Trish didn't know what was going on. "Anyway, I need to go get changed and miked up. I will see you tonight. Rock said that you're coming out tonight."

"Are you coming?"

"No way in hell am I leaving Shane alone with Stacy Keibler." Trish laughed. They slapped hands and Rinoa went to the locker room to get changed. She settled on a black bandage dress and went to the interview area where Vince and Shane were waiting. They didn't look happy. The smile on Rinoa's face left.

"What did I do now?" she asked. Shane shook his head.

"You didn't do anything, but you have an interview segment with Bill tonight, and we're concerned he's going to bury you on live television." Rinoa sucked in a breath.

"You guys don't need to worry about me," Rinoa assured them. "I'm a big girl. I can handle this." Vince looked apprehensive. "Seriously, Vince - I'm okay."

"Are you sure? We can get Lilian..."

"Let Lilian do her job." Vince nodded, but he wasn't sold. He disappeared to talk to Jim Ross, leaving Rinoa and Shane standing in front of the monitor. "Quit looking at me like that, Shane. I'm fine. There's not a whole lot he can say to me that hasn't already been said."

"I hate seeing him treat you like this."

"I don't even care. His opinion means that little to me. He's supposed to be a face, Shane, so if he shoots on me, he's just going to look like a total idiot heading into his match with the Rock."

"You're right," Shane said with a smile. He kissed her cheek. "You're always right about these things." He looked down the hallway. "I'll meet you after the show. I need to go talk to Steph."

"I'll see you then."

"I love you."

"Love you, too." Rinoa got miked up as Shane walked away. The entire time she talked and laughed with a young technician named Lisa, a raven-haired girl with thick red streaks in her hair.

* * *

_Backlash _started with a bang, the pyrotechnics exploding in bursts of multi-color fireworks. Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler sat behind the red table, with Michael Cole and Tazz sitting behind the blue. They covered their introductions before handing over greetings from Spanish broadcasters Hugo Savinovich and Carlos Cabrera. Backstage, Rinoa stood with her microphone, watching the monitor. At any given time, they could throw it up to her for an interview. She had to be ready.

She had already interviewed Trish Stratus and Christian on _Heat_. She felt like Christian was an underrated comedic talent. It had been hard for her to keep a straight-face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Goldberg approaching. The opening match was in full swing. Bill took his place beside her, already in his ring gear. He didn't say a word to her. She didn't know what to say to him, and she didn't want to risk him berating her.

The opening match finished. She heard Jim Ross on the monitor, over the music. "Standing by right now with Goldberg is the lovely Rinoa McMahon."

The cameraman flashed her the signal and Rinoa plastered a smile on her face as she brought the microphone up to her red lips. "Thank you, J.R.," she said with a wide smile. She turned to Goldberg. "I'm standing here with Goldberg, who tonight will be facing the Rock in a match that is promised to be an epic encounter between two greats." She almost choked on her words. Her throat felt constricted, but she knew she had to keep it professional. "So, I have to ask you: what are your thoughts tonight as you go one on one with the Great One?"

Bill launched into his tirade. Rinoa tuned him out and allowed him to speak. He didn't take any shots at her, veiled or otherwise. She was thankful for that. Her heart was in her throat the entire time he spoke, however. She expected him to take a dig at her. When he was finished, he shot her a very readable look of contempt and walked away, leaving her standing alone in the interview area with the microphone at her chest. She smiled. "Back to you guys."

The camera light went off and she put the microphone down. She released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. It was going to be a while before she had to interview Rock, so she went to get herself some water. Bill Goldberg had been her biggest concern. If he hadn't taken a shot at her, then she knew the night was going to go off without a hitch.


	12. A Doctor's Appointment

**Chapter Twelve: A Doctor's Appointment**

Rinoa sat in the doctor's office, staring blankly into the pages of a Time Magazine. It was an article regarding the recent Iraq invasion the month before. But she wasn't really reading it. Her mind was elsewhere; Shane had called her that morning; he was in Louisiana doing a promotional appearance. He wouldn't be there long, but it meant that they weren't going to see each other much this week.

The doctor's office wasn't all that busy. She had an appointment the week before, taking a few tests, but now she was just coming in for the results. Shane wanted to be there for her, but business called, and Rinoa knew better than to argue with Vince, even if Linda did side with her.

"Mrs. McMahon?"

Rinoa looked up to see a blonde woman, dressed in maroon scrubs, her dirty blonde hair in a pageboy. She was holding a folder. She shut the magazine and put it back down on the table, standing to her feet and following the nurse down the hallway, towards the doctor's room. "The doctor will be with you in a few minutes." Rinoa nodded and the nurse left. Rinoa got herself comfortable on the examination table. She contemplated grabbing herself a magazine, but didn't want to move, let alone read about Good Housekeeping.

She stared out the window, thinking about Shane. She missed him and he had only left that morning. It was a round-trip; he'd be gone for a day, but she felt as though he'd been away from her forever.

The door opened, snapping her out of her reverie as she saw Dr. Thomas standing before her, closing the door behind himself with a smile on his face. "Hello, Rinoa. You look very well rested."

"Thanks."

"I did get the results of the tests that we ran," he said, leaning against the silver counter and opening the folder. "Judging from the looks of these, there's absolutely nothing wrong."

"What?" Rinoa shook her head. "Are you sure? I mean, come on..."

"Mrs. McMahon, according to this, there is no physical reason why you haven't gotten pregnant yet." She sighed. "I think you're psyching yourself out."

"Is that even possible?"

"You'd be surprised," he told her. "I'm going to assume because you and your husband are newlyweds that people are expecting grandchildren almost instantly." Rinoa nodded. "And it's on your mind a lot?"

"All the time," she confessed. "Shane's, too. He had to tell his dad to back off on it because it was getting to the two of us." Dr. Thomas nodded; he understood. He remembered the way his wife's parents were when he had first married her. "Do you think because I think about it a lot that it's just not happening?"

"Biologically speaking, it just doesn't seem like it's your time to become a parent," he told her gently, a comforting smile on his face. "On the other hand, I think that in most cases, if it's just not on your mind, and you just enjoy it for what it is, then it's an even better surprise when it does happen." She nodded. "But don't be too hard on yourself, beating yourself up and saying you're infertile. The tests here say otherwise." She nodded and got off of the examination table.

"I guess that makes me feel a little better. Thanks, Dr. Thomas."

"Don't worry about it, Rinoa," he told her. "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call me." She nodded and he led her out of his office.

"What did he say?"

Stephanie and Rinoa were sitting in a cafe, having coffee after doing some bridal arrangements. They were both sipping on lattes, staring out the window at the bustling New York City streets. Rinoa rested her head on a hand.

"He said there's no reason why I can't get pregnant. It just hasn't happened yet. You know, one of those '_Que Serra, Serra;_ things." Stephanie laughed.

"You told my brother this yet?"

"No. I thought about calling him, but I hate bothering him when he's out on the road. If it's important, I'll see him eventually. I know where he lives." Stephanie laughed. Rinoa shook her head. "I don't like telling him things over the phone. I'd rather him hear it face to face." Stephanie nodded.

"When's he coming home?"

"Tomorrow." She sighed. "It's good to know there's nothing physically wrong with me. Dr. Thomas seems to think that I'm psyching myself out." Stephanie nodded. "I don't know. I guess I am psyching myself out." She sipped her latte. "How are the wedding plans treating you?"

"Good, good," Stephanie replied. "We've committed to a DJ, and right now we're looking at different caterers. Hunter's sister-in-law runs a bakery, so she's going to make the cake." Rinoa smiled.

"That's good. I think she did the cake for Shane and I, right?" Stephanie nodded. The planning had been so rushed that Stephanie had taken care of the catering side of things. Shane had just been thankful that things had gone along so well. Rinoa knew that Stephanie had played a huge hand in planning the wedding while Rinoa was recovering.

They finished their lattes and paid, gathering their things and making their way outside. Rinoa was tired. She just wanted to go home and get some rest.

Rinoa took a shower when she arrived home and fell asleep on the bed, her body still wrapped in a towel. Her sleep was heavy; so heavy that she wasn't dreaming. The sun had faded behind some steel clouds before she passed out, with only the intention of just getting sitting down for a second. By the time she awakened, it was dark outside, the moonlight casting a narrow glow in the bedroom. The phone was ringing. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, trying to focus in the darkness. Her hand moved over to the nightstand and she answered the phone. "Yeah?"

"Hey, beautiful. Were you sleeping?"

"Randy?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "I thought I'd call and check in. How was your doctor's appointment today?" She straightened herself up into the sitting position.

"Well, the tests say that I'm not infertile, so it's more or less just something that's not happening."

"Well, it's at least good news that you're not infertile," he commented. "Wait – you want a family, right?"

"I don't know yet," she confessed. "I was thinking about children once my wrestling career was over, but the truth is, I'm not sure if I'm ready to hang it up yet. I'm not even thirty, for Christ's sakes." Randy chuckled.

"Early retirement is a beautiful thing."

"I wouldn't be able to do early retirement if I didn't get a huge contract from WCW," she replied. She rested her head back against the headboard. "How's Samantha?"

"Fine," he replied with a smile. "She puts up with so much from me. I can't say I've been the happiest guy with this time off." Rinoa nodded.

"That's understandable. Could you imagine how Batista must be?"

"His marriage is pretty rocky either way. I don't think the injury is going to do much." Rinoa sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear about that."

"I know. It's sad when people love each other, but just can't make things work." Rinoa nodded. "You and Shane always seem to get along. Don't you guys ever fight?"

"Not really," Rinoa replied. "Half the time we're not even together to be fighting."

"Samantha finds it really hard to trust me when I'm on the road," he said. "I can't really say that I blame her."

"Randy, don't be offended, but...have you ever cheated on Samantha?"

"No," he said. "But that's not to say I've never been tempted. I'm a guy, Noa, and I'm only human. It's hard for us to be apart three hundred days a year, you know?"

"I know," she replied.

"Have you ever been tempted...with Shane?"

"No," she said. "When you know how important someone is in your life, you'll do anything to make it work, you know?"

"Yeah," he said. "I'd give anything just to make Samantha happy." Rinoa smiled. "What did the doctor say about you not being pregnant?"

"He just said I was more or less psyching myself out," she replied. "That the next time Shane and I get intimate, I should just not overanalyze and think about it too much. Just go with it. 'A watched pot never boils' kind of thing." Randy chuckled.

"Very eloquent, Noa."

"I try my best."

"How about you? You thinking about kids?"

"Not for another five years at least," he confessed. "I want to have a good career under me before I think about having kids and whatnot. I want to be in a position where I can take care of Samantha and a child." She smiled; he was such a sweetheart. "Anyways, I've got to head out. Samantha just came back from shopping. I'll talk to you soon?"

"You know it, Randy. Thanks for checking in."

"Have a good night." They hung up the phone and she leaned her eyes closed. She was still exhausted. Randy Orton, Chris Jericho and the Undertaker were her best friends in the entire world. She would have done anything for them.

The phone rang again and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, beautiful."

Rinoa laughed. "Hi, Shane."

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she replied. She found it amusing that Randy, Shane and Undertaker all gave her the same nickname of "beautiful" whenever they called her. "How's your trip?"

"It sucks. It's been raining nonstop and I wish you were here."

"I wish you were here, too," she said, a soft smile tugging at her features. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Did you go to the doctor's today?"

"Yeah, and it's nothing too serious, so I'll just talk to you when you get home, all right?"

"Okay, but you're sure it's nothing serious?"

"It's nothing serious, Shane-O. Everything's fine."

"Okay. How was your day with Steph?"

"Eventful. She keeps me sane when you're off around the world, though." Shane chuckled. "What time are you coming in tomorrow?"

"Around eleven. You good with meeting me at the airport?"

"I'm terrific with meeting you at the airport." She smiled. "I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you either," he told her. "But I've got to get running. I have to finish packing up. I'll see you tomorrow, Noa. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Shane-O. I'll see you tomorrow." They hung up the phone and Rinoa closed her eyes as her head leaned against the headboard. She wondered if she'd ever get used to her husband being away from her so much.


	13. Bad Blood

**Chapter Thirteen: Bad Blood**

Rinoa was in awe as they stood backstage in the middle of June. Vince had decided to no longer hold joint pay-per-views, and now _Bad Blood___was the first WWE pay-per-view that would air as a brand exclusive event. She was dressed in a red spaghetti strapped dress with a pleated skirt. She wasn't set to do anything tonight; Kane was going to be unmasked the following night, and he would begin a rampage that would lead to Shane coming back to the company for the summer, leading into November at _Survivor Series_. Rinoa was worried about assuming the on-role duties as his wife. She wasn't sure what valeting Shane McMahon was going to entail.

Life was rolling along splendidly; business in WWE was picking up. Brock Lesnar was being revered as a face on SmackDown, while Kurt Angle sat out with another neck injury. The Undertaker was doing his own thing, trying to teach a lesson to John Cena, who had adopted a white rapper gimmick. Stephanie was struggling for power against her father, who was obviously more powerful than she was both corporately and physically.

Life on Raw was a dictatorship; Eric Bischoff was drunk with power and torturing the people around him, putting the Divas up against men and making the lives of those around him thoroughly miserable. He didn't mess with Rinoa. All it took was a look from Shane and usually Eric would back off.

"Noa!"

She turned to see Chris Jericho make his way over to her. She flashed him a smile. "Hey, Chris." He hugged her tightly, swinging her around. She laughed, putting her down.

"You look great. What's been up? It feels like we haven't really talked in ages." She laughed. It had only been a week and a half.

"Great, Chris. Everything's going good." She flashed him a smile. He looked around.

"Where's your husband?"

"Talking some things over with Johnny Ace," she replied. "It's a Talent Relations thing. I think they're talking about bringing Gail Kim up or something. They just did a photo spread with her in _Raw Magazine." _

"I saw that," Chris replied. "Trained lucha like Lita, didn't she?" Rinoa nodded.

"I heard she's pretty good. I haven't seen anything though." She shook her head. "Shane and Dad say she's pretty impressive, so I can't wait till they bring her up."

"Any run ins with Goldberg?"

"No," Rinoa replied. "Thank God. But everyone's been staying so close to me that he wouldn't say anything. Especially in Shane's." Chris nodded.

"It's career suicide," he agreed. Chris would know about Goldberg making things difficult for everybody. When Chris had feuded with Goldberg, he had taken issue to Chris' comedy. "I don't do comedy," he had sneered at Chris. Eric Bischoff and the brass at WCW would have done anything to make him happy, so they wanted to go along with Goldberg. Fortunately for Chris, he had stuck to his guns and had managed to convince the right people to keep it going. But when he started getting over as an athlete and an entertainer, everybody had backed Goldberg and Chris had been shafted. It was another reason why she had a distaste for Goldberg.

"Hey."

They both turned to see Shane standing behind his wife. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and the three of them peeked behind the curtain. The fans were white hot, screaming for Scott Steiner in the ring. Test hadn't been treating Stacy Keibler too well, and it seemed like Scott Steiner was going to be her savior. Scott disgusted her; he had ripped into so many people in such personal ways in WCW, and she had been one of them. She refused to respond to it or to even acknowledge it. He had taken the side of Goldberg in the entire Nitro Girl situation. She had also taken offense to the way he had ripped into Ric Flair. She took issue with the way they treated Ric Flair as well. Since coming back to WWE, Ric had made great friends with Shawn Michaels and Triple H and Rinoa had never seen the man so happy. It made her smile to know that he had friends who looked out for him. Hunter was over the moon about the fact his childhood hero was now one of his best friends, and hearing Hunter gush about Ric made Rinoa smile. His legacy deserved to be respected and Eric Bischoff had gone out of his way to blatantly disrespect it. Rinoa felt that the men who had bled and sweat and had cried to make a name for themselves in the industry deserved nothing but the utmost respect. If it weren't for women like Moolah, or men like Ric, she wouldn't be around.

"How's Ace?"

"Typical. Pain in the ass." Rinoa giggled and Shane slapped hands with Chris. "You coming out with us tonight, Ayatollah?"

"Fuckin' A, Shane O'Mac," Chris said with a smirk. "Kamikazes?"

"Chris, don't encourage my husband," Rinoa replied sharply. Shane laughed and kissed the top of Rinoa's head.

"You coming with, Noa?" Chris asked. She shook her head.

"I'm jetlagged something fierce," she replied. "I'd rather just go back to the hotel and get some sleep. Relax a bit. I promise we'll paint the town red tomorrow night, okay?" Chris nodded.

"I've got to go talk to Trish. I'll see you guys later?"

"You know it." She hugged Chris and he made his way down the backstage halls. She turned to Shane. He wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her close, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

"What?"

"That you don't want to come out, Noa. You don't have to spend all your time in the hotel." She nodded.

"I'm sure, Shane-O. I'm exhausted. You go out and have fun with the guys tonight. I'll probably be passed out by the time you come back." He smiled at her softly.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure, Shane. I want you to go out and have fun with the guys." He kissed her forehead.

"You're the greatest, you know that?"

"And don't ever forget it," she reminded him playfully, resting her head against him. They peered out of the slits in the curtains and continued to watch the show.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

The guys were chanting as Shane and Chris were having a chugging contest with a bottle of beer. Shane was winning with no problem even though he had a few drinks in him. Chris had a couple more than Shane in him, so it seemed Shane was going to win with no problem. The men at the table were already wasted. Shane slammed the beer bottle down on the table and the table erupted with loud cheers.

"Fuck, Rinoa's not going to be mad at us, is she?" Chris slurred. Shane dismissed it with a wave.

"Fuck, no," he laughed. "She's the one who wanted me to come out, remember?"

"You got a hell of a wife there, McMahon," Bradshaw slurred, shooting back his Jack Daniels. "Everyone, even though she's not here, let's toast to Rinoa."

"The most beautiful woman on the planet," Shane added.

"Here here," Chris agreed with a smile. The men toasted their drinks and took huge sips and shots. They all grimaced and shouted inaudibly as they put their stuff back down on the table.

"How is Rinoa?" Bradshaw asked. "You guys expanded the clan yet?"

"Nah. It'll happen eventually," Shane replied. "We're both too busy for kids at the moment. Plus, if Rinoa had kids, we know it means that she would retire." The guys nodded solemnly at the idea. They loved having Rinoa around. The idea of her not being around anymore alarmed them.

"Here's to the beautiful kids Shane and Rinoa will eventually have," Bradshaw shouted. Some people in the place stared over at Shane, who reddened.

"Damn," Faarooq said loudly, staring around at the gazing faces. Shane sighed and stood to his feet.

"I'm gonna go, guys," he said. The clock had already stricken one thirty. The guys all let out sighs of irritation. "Come on. I want to go home to my wife." The guys nodded sympathetically.

"You got a cab lined up?" Bradshaw asked. Shane shook his head.

"I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll walk to the hotel."

"Shane, are you out of your fucking mind?" Bradshaw roared. "You're like thirty blocks away. Call a fucking cab." Shane dismissed him with a wave and walked out. Chris started to stand.

"Maybe we should...go...after him...and such..."

"Fuck him," Bradshaw laughed, taking a swig of beer. "I'm sure if he gets tired of walking, he'll know to call a cab."

Shane couldn't sober up on the walk home; the fresh air didn't seem to do him any good. He could barely see the elevator buttons he was so bleary eyed. He attempted repeatedly to get the keycard into the door, but it slid out of his hands and he had difficulty getting it off of the floor. He knew he was toasted.

When the door finally lit up with a green light, he sauntered as quietly as he could in the room, despite the fact he was hardly walking straight. He closed the door softly and struggled with his tie. It seemed like his tie didn't want to come off. When he finally felt it loosen, he gave up on it, dropping his blazer on the floor and unbuttoning his shirt. He climbed into bed, laying on top of the covers.

Rinoa felt his weight shift on the bed and she rolled over. He was already out like a light, his breathing slow, deep and even, the tie still comically loosened around his neck, his shirt spread open. Rinoa smirked and nestled closer to her husband, resting her head on his chest and falling back into sleep.


	14. Round Two

Rinoa entered the Divas locker room with a wide smile on her face. It quickly dissipated when she noticed Stacy Keibler eyeing her with the usual disdain. Normally, it didn't bother Rinoa what Stacy Keibler thought, but on this night she felt like something was a little off. It was July, and there was no _Raw _pay-per-view that month, with _Vengeance _becoming a _SmackDown_-only event.

She was happy; Shane was set to return in two weeks. Jim Ross was recovering after Kane had set him on fire, leaving Jonathan Coachman to take over JR's post at the commentary table. The issue that had arisen with Kane losing his mask was weighing on Rinoa as much as it was the rest of the McMahon family. He was becoming increasingly more violent and unpredictable. Eric Bischoff had been injured, Rob Van Dam, and now Jim Ross, whose only cardinal sin was that he tried to interview the Big Red Machine. Rinoa was starting to feel like _Raw_ was becoming a living, breathing horror movie.

Rinoa had readjusted her bags and kissed Shane goodbye before heading to the locker room to visit with the Divas. She could feel everybody`s gaze on her, but it wasn`t warm and caring. They were cold, judgmental gazes. She felt uncomfortable in her own skin, wondering what was going on. She wasn`t used to such a chilly reception backstage; she was one of the most well-liked Divas in the company.

Stacy walked past Rinoa, making a point to bump into her. When the door closed, Rinoa dropped her bags and looked to Trish and Lita. "Could someone please take a minute and explain to me just what in the hell is going on around here? If this place got any frostier, I could have skated in here!"

Lita, Trish, Molly Holly and Victoria looked at each other, unspoken awkwardness heavy in the air. Rinoa cocked a quizzical eyebrow. In two months, Lita would be making her in-ring return from a broken neck at the _Unforgiven_ pay-per-view. But now that she felt well enough to travel, Lita always flew in to say hello to everybody and watch the show. Rinoa sighed; the silence was almost deafening. For a minute, she wondered if anyone was going to speak. Then Lita broke the silence.

"Noa, I don't know how to ask this…" Lita started.

"So I'm just going to spit it out," Trish told her. "There's word going around here that you've been banging Randy Orton. It's made its way all over the Internet, apparently." Victoria nodded, handing Rinoa a couple pages of printouts. Rinoa read them, her eyes widening in shock.

"What the fuck?" Rinoa murmured. She snorted. "Get the fuck out of here with this bullshit. Who the hell would spread such lies?" Her eyes widened. "Oh my God…has anybody told Shane about this?"

"We don't know," Lita confessed. "We're only asking you because we've seen the way you two are with each other…" One hard look from Rinoa silenced her. She was walking a fine line. Her marriage to Shane was a delicate subject to broach. Rinoa didn't like confiding in the Divas about her marriage to a McMahon. She thought it was dangerous. She never realized that somebody could twist her friendship with Randy and make it into something sleazy. She felt angry. Her hands started to shake as she held the papers.

"You're saying it's not true?" Victoria asked.

"Of course it's not fucking true!" Rinoa exploded. "I am insulted the four of you would even entertain the thought for a second!" She shook her head. "I love my husband, and I'd never put our marriage in jeopardy…not for Randy Orton, especially! Who the fuck spread these rumors?"

She thought about it. Then she remembered that feeling that something was off with Stacy Keibler. "Oh, that little bitch…" Rinoa snarled. She threw the papers down and walked out, slamming the door behind her. The girls tried to grab her, but they didn't make it in time.

* * *

Stacy Keibler didn't know what hit her in Scott Steiner's empty locker room as Rinoa rammed her up against the wall, her manicured hands digging into Stacy's bony shoulders. She cried out. Rinoa loomed in close, her green eyes ignited. She struggled against Rinoa, but she had a good grip on the leggy Diva who wasn't dressed for combat.

"What in the _fuck _is your problem, Keibler?" Rinoa snarled, pressing her nails deeper into Stacy's shoulders. Stacy squirmed, groaning as Rinoa applied more pressure. "Just who in the fuck do you think you are? What gives you the right to step into my life and my marriage?"

"Rinoa, I…"

"Shut up, Stacy. Just shut the fuck up. You have been nothing but a pain in my ass for the last two years! How fucking _dare you _stir up that kind of shit back here. I'll tell you this one last time: you had better let whatever you are feeling about my husband go, or I will beat those feelings out of you and enjoy every second of it.

"Let's get one thing straight, bitch: I wouldn't trade my marriage for _anybody_. Do you understand me? Randy would never trade his life with Samantha, either. The next time you want to make up bullshit and get some attention for yourself, do us all a favor and write a fucking book."

"Rinoa, I…_ah!_" Stacy cried out again as Rinoa pressed harder. Stacy and Rinoa both knew there were going to be bruises. It was a small price for Stacy to pay. It would remind her for a few weeks that she had messed with the wrong woman. "Rinoa…I heard it from somebody else!" Stacy managed. Tears were forming at the corner of her brown eyes.

"Who did you hear it from?" Rinoa demanded. When Stacy didn't answer right away, Rinoa applied more pressure.

"Rinoa…"

"For the sake of your goddamned safety, Stacy, you'd better give me a name and give it to me fast," Rinoa threatened. Her tone was dark and menacing. "Who started these rumors? _Who the fuck spread this bullshit!"_

"Goldberg, okay?" Stacy shouted when Rinoa applied more pressure. "He said he caught you and Orton together a few weeks ago. Said it looked less-than-friendly. I didn't know he'd spread it to the Internet."

"That mother…" Rinoa let Stacy go. She doubled over, holding her shoulders with her hands as Rinoa stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Rinoa could hear Stacy's anguished cries in her ears.

* * *

Bill Goldberg turned into Rinoa's well-thrown fist and he stumbled backwards, dropping his cup of coffee. It hit the concrete floor and exploded like a caramel colored grenade. He straightened up, holding his eye, his face contorting into the ugliest snarl Rinoa had ever seen. He took a menacing step towards her. She refused to back down. They stood, nose to nose, their gazes locked and their eyes flaming.

"What are you going to do, Bill?" she taunted, her voice a low, guttural growl. She held up her ring finger. "You are fucking with the wrong woman."

"Rinoa!"

She heard the voices calling, but she ignored them. She balled her hands into fists. "If I ever catch you spreading rumors about my marriage again, you will be lucky to make it out of this company alive, do you understand me? I will kill you where you stand."

"Rinoa, that's enough!" The voices were coming closer, but Rinoa refused to acknowledge them.

"Come on, bitch," he snarled, keeping his voice low so only she could hear him. "Hit me again, Rinoa. I fucking dare you," he taunted. "I found your little husband tonight, Rinoa, and don't you worry – I told him the truth." The sick smile made her draw her fist back again. She swung, but missed. A strong set of arms clasped around her waist and yanked her away, forcing her to miss her shot. She howled in anger.

"Rinoa, goddamn it, I said that's enough!"

The familiar voice didn't register with her. She was being dragged down the hallway. The Undertaker approached Bill Goldberg. Her eyes widened; he was a _SmackDown _Superstar. What would he being doing at a _Raw_ show? She struggled against the man who had his arms around her.

She found herself released in the Evolution locker room. Rinoa wheeled around to come face to face with her brother-in-law. He grinned, snapping a piece of gum in his mouth. "What the fuck is up with you, Killer?" he asked with a laugh in his voice. Tears were welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Hunter put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Noa, it's me. Tell me what's going on."

"It's Bill, and it's Stacy…and my marriage…" she began to choke on her words. Hunter cocked a concerned eyebrow. Rinoa looked up at Hunter. "Everybody back here thinks I'm sleeping with Randy, and it's not true!"

Hunter sucked in a deep breath, releasing it in a long, drawn-out sigh. "Does Shane know?"

"I don't know…but Bill said he told him _the truth_."

"What the fuck is his problem with you?" Hunter asked. "If it's any consolation, Noa, he's a grade-A prick to me, too. As far as I'm concerned, he's just a fucking hack who was in the right place at the right time. He seems to subscribe to that way of thinking, that I'm marrying Stephanie for power."

"He likes to throw it out to the locker room that I'm a whore."

"You win," he told her, hugging her. "He's just jealous he can't find a good woman like you or Stephanie." He pulled back and looked at the fearful expression on her face. To Rinoa's surprise, he chuckled. "Fucking relax, Noa, okay? Everybody back here knows it's not true?"

"Then why am I getting grilled by the girls?" she demanded.

"Because they're more silicone than brain cells," he told her. "Anyone with a working set of eyes can see you and Shane are head over heels for each other. I know that Shane wouldn't believe this for a second. We both know Bill didn't say shit, because Shane would have knocked his ass out." Rinoa laughed. Hunter looked at her reddened knuckles. "You have a hell of a right hook."

There was a knock on the door. Rinoa groaned. "Come in," Hunter said. He turned his attention back to Rinoa. "I'll be right back, all right?" She nodded. Rinoa turned to watch him leave, not surprised to find the Undertaker standing against the wall. He was dressed in a black graphic T-shirt and blue jeans, a Big Evil cap on his head.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I had an appearance close by, so I thought I'd stop in and catch some of the entertainment. Had no fucking clue I'd be seeing it backstage," he told her with a chuckle. Rinoa sighed, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. He extended his arms to her and she ran into them. He hugged her tightly. "You should have told me Goldberg was giving you problems."

"You're on _SmackDown_, Taker. What exactly can you do about it?"

"Don't you ever doubt how far these arms can reach, beautiful," he told her with an evil chuckle. "Shane mentioned you and Goldberg had some bad blood…'Some WCW shit', as he put it." Rinoa nodded. "We both know you're not fucking Randy Orton, Noa. You're not a whore, so pay no mind to the whispers. Vince is dealing with Goldberg as we speak."

"That's only going to make things worse," Rinoa sighed.

"Not if he wants to keep this high-paying job," he reminded her. "That guy thinks he put WCW on the map, but let me ask you, Rinoa: where is WCW now?" She looked up at him, surprised. Rinoa knew he had bitter feelings with WCW, where he had started his career. They had told him he would never amount to anything. Then he had come to the WWE and was celebrating his thirteenth year as one of the top stars in the corporation. "Don't you ever forget that, Rinoa. He needs us more than we need him. He's not one of us. He's one of Bischoff's guys, and he didn't help him a lick." Rinoa smiled. He was one of the wisest men she knew. He had a way of putting things into perspective. He smiled at her. "You look great, Noa. Marriage is agreeing with you."

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said with a laugh.

"That's a hell of a swing you got there, Rinoa. His eye is blackening as we speak."

"I've been taking some boxing classes with Shane," she confessed. "He thinks it's a good idea. An outlet, he says." She didn't have to elaborate. He knew that Shane wanted her to feel more empowered after the attack. She was bouncing back at an incredible pace. He couldn't believe she was the same girl who was in the hospital, beaten down and broken not so long ago.

"It shows." There was another knock.

"I'm going to bet that's my husband."

Taker nodded. "If you have any more problems tonight, you let me know. I'll be here all night." She nodded. He went to the door, exiting as Shane burst in. He grabbed her shoulders, giving her a once-over. He held up her reddened hand and kissed each sore knuckle.

"Jesus Christ, Noa," he said. "I can't leave you alone for a second!"

"I'm fine."

"Hunter told me everything, Noa. You know I don't believe it for a second."

"How am I supposed to accomplish anything back here when I feel like I'm constantly under attack?" she asked. "Never mind me. I married you, and I knew that this was going to come with the territory. Angry, bitter people with nothing better to do. But Randy doesn't deserve to have his name put through the mud like this. He didn't do anything wrong."

He sighed. "Don't let it get to you. Consider the source." She nodded.

"Trish and Lita and Molly and Victoria were interrogating me about it like their words were gospel." She shook her head. "Shane…should I just stop hanging around Evolution?"

"Fuck no," he told her immediately, without a hint of hesitation and a shake of his head. "They are your friends, Noa, and I wouldn't ask you to give them up. In fact, I order you to be one of the guys. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," she told him with a smile on her face. She laughed and he hugged her. "I should just stop hanging out with everybody. Before you know it, rumors are going to start that I'm sleeping with Trish."

"That would be a little awkward."

"On a million levels," Rinoa added with a laugh. "God, I feel like such an idiot. I can't believe I attacked Stacy and punched Bill Goldberg in the face. Taker says his eye is going black." Shane nodded.

"You don't put up with shit, Killer. I love you for that."

"Why does everyone keep calling me Killer?" she demanded with a laugh. "You started that, didn't you?"

"Actually, Rock started it. We all thought it fit." There was a knock on the door and Vince walked in. He had a look of disgust on his face. He looked at his son and daughter-in-law.

"Strike two," Vince told his son. He looked at Rinoa. "Are you okay? What exactly is going on here? Goldberg said you flew out of nowhere and sucker punched him in the face. Hunter says he's starting rumors about you and Randy Orton. Since we're talking about you and Goldberg, I am assuming Hunter's telling the truth?" Rinoa nodded. He sighed. "Shane wouldn't believe that in a million years, Rinoa. You didn't have to punch him in the face."

"Noa's stubborn like us," Shane told him.

"I bet it felt great," Vince told her. Rinoa nodded and Vince laughed.

"He's skating on the thinnest of ice," Vince told her. "If he thinks he's going to run this show, he's out of his mind. This is certainly _not _WCW, and I do not let the inmates run the asylum."

"That's why I came here," she told him. Vince's face took on a look of surprise. Shane snickered. She looked at the two of them. "What? It's true. Sometimes even the rats know when to abandon a sinking ship." Vince's laugh was a full-on belly laugh that rumbled through the room.

"Are you getting nervous to come back?" Vince asked. She nodded.

"It's going to be weird being on TV as Shane's wife," she confessed. Everybody knew they were married, but Rinoa didn't want to rub it in people's faces.

"I know you two have enough chemistry to make it believable," he told her with a wink. They nodded. Vince left. Shane hugged his wife, rubbing her back. She groaned; it felt soothing.

"Let the adrenaline wear down, all right?" She nodded. She couldn't believe that anybody would think she would cheat on her husband. She was raised better than that. Rinoa believed in monogamy; she wanted a marriage like the one her parents had. Randy Orton was like her little brother. Goldberg had delivered a cheap shot, and the more she thought about that, the angrier it made her. But she knew Vince wasn't going to let her punch him in the face on a regular basis. The best she could hope for was that Hunter would potato him a few times out in the ring.


	15. Crossing The Line

**Fifteen: Crossing The Line**

"Back up! Back up! Give her some room!"

"If she has to tell you to back the fuck up again there's going to be problems," Shane shouted into the hordes of people. They all parted like the Red Sea as the EMTs attempted to bring Linda McMahon into the backstage area. Rinoa was trying to usher back the group of Superstars and Divas. Shane was worried about her; she hadn't spoken much to the Divas since they had quizzed her about Randy Orton. She was hurt that people would think she would cheat on Shane. She had been a little bit colder with some of the people around her backstage.

Linda McMahon came into view, laid out and strapped down on the gurney. Rinoa had a hand gripped tightly on Shane's arm. His heart was in his throat; his face was absolutely devastated. Only minutes before, Kane had gotten his hands on Linda and had Tombstoned her on the ramp. But Linda had really hit her head, hard enough to knock her out. Shane was already panicking about compressed vertebrae. Shane and Rinoa began pushing through the people as the EMTs wheeled her towards the ambulance bay. They both climbed into the ambulance and the EMTs shut the door as the ambulance sped off towards the hospital.

Shane and Rinoa made their way back to the hotel at around two in the morning. They were holding Linda overnight for observation; when she had awakened, she did have feeling in her limbs, but they wanted to be sure no nerves were pinched. So they were putting her through emergency X-rays and monitoring her concussion. They told Shane and Rinoa to go back to the hotel; there wasn't a whole lot that could be done. They were both exhausted anyways.

Rinoa knew that Shane was mad. He had been trying to call Vince since it happened, but he hadn't been able to reach his father all evening. Shane and Rinoa both knew that he was having an affair with Sable. Shane and Rinoa both knew that Linda probably knew that something was going on. It never ceased to amaze Rinoa just how strong Linda was. Linda would have done anything to keep her family happy, together. Rinoa wondered just how Shane and Vince wound up so different.

Shane stalked past Rinoa wordlessly and went to take a shower. He was beside himself over Linda. Irritated that Kane hadn't been more careful. But Kane had really taken being unmasked to different levels; he was unstable.

Rinoa stood in front of the desk, staring into the mirror as she undid her necklace and her earrings, leaving them down on the desk. She stared at the closed bathroom door. He wasn't happy. She hadn't seen him this upset since everything with Kurt Angle.

She grabbed her white spaghetti strapped nightgown and quickly changed into it. Next week, she would be on television full-time as the wife of Shane O'Mac. She wasn't going to lie; she was nervous. And she was nervous about Linda's condition. Tombstones were freaky moves. Rinoa had never taken one, but she was legitimately afraid for the day that she had to.

Pulling back the blankets, she climbed into bed. Shane was going to take a while. She knew it. It wasn't a frequent habit...but whenever he was upset about something, he would disappear somewhere for a while. He'd come back with a bit of a clearer head; but he'd still be upset. She knew that he was the most upset about his father being off with Sable and not being reachable while Linda was getting examined. He was even more upset that Stephanie hadn't called to check in on her mother; but Rinoa knew that there was a lot going on in Stephanie's life; Vince was making her life difficult over re-signing Hulk Hogan under the "Mr. America" gimmick.

The door to the bathroom finally opened and Shane trudged out in his pajamas, running a hand over his damp hair. He was wordless as he closed the gap between the two of them and climbed into bed beside Rinoa. Without a word, he gathered her in his arms and pulled her close. He was exhausted from the chaos that had erupted, and he hated that he was thinking about everything so much.

"She's okay, Shane. Just take a deep breath," Rinoa murmured, placing a kiss on his chest. He closed his eyes and nodded, resting his head back against the headboard.

"You know, when I was growing up, Noa, I knew my dad wasn't faithful to Mom. I found out for sure when I was twenty. I walked in on him in his office with Sunny. I threatened to go to Mom about it, but Dad laughed me off and said she knew. I couldn't understand how she could stay with him knowing that he was cheating on her with every bleached blonde silicone injected woman that walked through our doors.

"I have so much respect for Mom, Rinoa. Because she put all that aside, all the hurt, the heartache, the humiliaton. She put aside the idea that she could be happier being with somebody else for the sake of Stephanie and I." Rinoa wasn't sure what to say. "I get so tired of watching Dad hurt her over and over...Alundra...Sunny...Trish....Stacy...Torrie..." He shook his head. "If he doesn't step in and say something about Kane hurting Mom like that, Noa..."

"He will," Rinoa told him, placing another comforting kiss on his chest. "It's his wife, after all, Shane. He does love her."

"I know," he sighed. "He just has a funny way of showing it sometimes." He ran his fingers through Rinoa's hair. "I love you so much, Rinoa."

"I love you, too." She wrapped an arm around his waist. "Just try to relax, honey, and get some sleep. I know it's hard, but you've been working yourself like crazy...you're going to crash out."

He nodded and settled himself down on his pillow, pulling Rinoa onto his chest, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Rinoa fell asleep fast; Shane just lay awake, watching his wife sleep. The thought of even hurting her inadvertantly made him sick; he couldn't figure out why his father did it to his mother on such a regular basis.


	16. Shane O'Mac Is Back

**Chapter Sixteen: Shane O'Mac is Back**

"_Here comes the money...."_

Steve Austin, Vince McMahon and Kane stared up at the ramp as Shane made his way onto the stage, dressed in a pair of flared jeans and a greyish-green button-down shirt, a look of murderous rage on his face. Rinoa wasn't far behind him, a look of concern on her face as she tried to tell Shane to calm down just a little bit. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black button-down quarter sleeved shirt, her hair curled in waves around her face. Shane made his way down the ramp with a purpose, Rinoa struggling to keep in step with him. He was angry; he had just watched his father try and form an allegiance with Kane, telling him that he could forgive Kane for hurting Linda the way that he had.

Shane and Rinoa made their way into the ring. "Shane, honey, calm down," she said softly. But Shane wasn't hearing her. He was in a zone; and wherever he was, Rinoa wasn't there with him. He glared daggers at his father as Naughty By Nature faded into oblivion. Rinoa put a reassuring hand on her husband's shoulder, feeling uneasy at the way that Kane was looking at her. It sent chills up her spine. His eyes were squinted; the smile was sadistic.

Shane didn't utter a word; only flew across the ring so fast that Rinoa couldn't pull him back. He pounced on Kane, sending them both over the top rope and to the floor. Rinoa tried to rush over, but Steve on instinct alone grabbed her. "Let Shane handle his business," Steve told her. She nodded numbly as she watched Vince pull Shane off of Kane, only to be punched squarely in the face for his efforts. Shane grabbed a chair and Rinoa felt her heart leap into her throat as he began to chase Kane up the ramp. She shook herself out of Steve's grasp and made her way out of the ring and up the ramp. Shane was at the top, shuffling, chair in hand, taunting Kane to stand to his feet. Kane was towards the edge of the stage, out of harm's way for now.

_Crack! _The first chairshot reverberated in Rinoa's ears. Kane staggered back as Shane set himself up to hit Kane again. Rinoa's legs felt like rubber; Shane was stepping into hot water here. She wasn't thinking about what was happening at the moment; she was thinking about what was going to happen next week between Shane, Vince and Kane.

_Crack! _The second shot sent Kane teetering towards the edge as Rinoa continued to make her way up the ramp. She couldn't see Vince anywhere; did he leave through the crowd? It seemed unlikely. Vince wasn't the type to make his escape through a crowd unless it was absolutely necessary for his safety...because the fans were ravenous for his blood.

_Crack! _The third chairshot hit Kane so hard, he teetered backwards and off the stage as Rinoa took her place beside Shane, holding him around the torso as he held the chair. They both stared down at Kane, who sat up clumsily, tangled with cables. He started laughing and looked up at Shane and Rinoa. Shane stood defiant, his face contorted in the ugliest snarl Rinoa had ever seen. Rinoa's face conveyed fear.

Shane was still shaking with adrenaline when they arrived back at the hotel. Rinoa still looked concerned. Shane went directly into the shower. Rinoa sighed; he wasn't going to calm down for a while.

The phone on the nightstand rang and Rinoa went and answered it. "Hello?"

"Rinoa, it's Vince."

She sighed. Just what she needed. "What can I do for you, Dad?"

"Shane-O wouldn't happen to be there by any chance, would he? We really need to talk."

"He is, but he's in the shower, Dad. I'd probably try again tomorrow. Tonight's not a good time."

He sighed. "Rinoa..."

"He's upset right now, all right? He's probably only going to hang up on you, Dad, so will you just let it go for tonight?"

"With all due respect.."

"Vince, let it go for tonight. Focus on your wife. She needs you right now." Vince sighed and hung up. Rinoa shook her head. "Novel idea to spend some time with your injured wife," she mused under her breath. She cradled the phone and began to pull the pins out of her hair, letting the curls fall over her face. Unbuttoning her blouse, she pulled it off and threw it on top of the desk, grabbing her baby blue silk camisole. Unclasping her bra, she slid it on top of the shirt and put the camisole on. She could hear the rushing water in the bathroom. She unbuttoned her jeans and put on the matching silk shorts, her eyes going back and forth from the mirror to the door. She wished there was something that she could do to make Shane feel better about the entire situation, but it was just impossible. Rinoa climbed into bed and turned on the TV to watch the news.

The water shut off fifteen minutes later, but Rinoa had dozed off a little, her head against the headboard. She was exhausted with everything going on.

Shane emerged, dressed in nothing but his boxers, running a white towel quickly through his short hair. He stopped, a soft smile tugging at his lips when he saw Rinoa dozed off against the headboard. She put up with so much; his temper hadn't been the best in the last few weeks, and even though he never took it out on her, he knew very well that she felt his irritation, his frustration. He dropped his towel over a chair and took the phone off the hook. He heard the phone ring in the shower; he was pretty sure it was his father. He didn't want to deal with him right now. He didn't even want to think about the business at the moment. Right now, the only thing on his mind was his beautiful wife asleep against the headboard.

He made his way over to the bed. Rinoa felt his weight crush down on the mattress and she stirred as his lips connected with hers with such fierceness. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled back. "What was that for?" she asked with a smile.

"Do I need a reason?"

"No." She smiled in a coy manner that made Shane's heart melt. He hated to think about anything happening to her, or having to live without her for whatever reason. She was everything to him. She kissed his forehead. "Lay down on your stomach."

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?" Shane chuckled and lay down on his stomach. Rinoa straddled his back and he let out a deep breath as he felt her hands on his back, kneading his flesh, feeling his muscles move beneath her fingertips as he adjusted himself comfortably on the bed. "Does that feel all right?"

"Mmm..." Shane couldn't say much else. He was fighting the urge to fall asleep. "I love you, Noa."

She leaned down and kissed the back of his neck, causing goosebumps to invade his flesh. "I love you, too, Shane-O." He began to shift and Rinoa felt herself losing her balance. "Shane...what...?"

She crashed to the mattress as Shane landed on top of her, his lips crashing to hers. He needed her now than he ever needed her. And she needed him just as much.


	17. In Flames

**Chapter Seventeen: In Flames**

"Don't talk about your father like that, asshole."

Chris Jericho was in Shane's face, a scowl marring his normally laid back features. Rinoa was standing behind Shane, a reassuring hand kept on his shoulder, dressed in a little black dress. Her hair was styled straight around her face. She was biting her lower lip in nervousness, while Shane looked as though he were going to knock Chris Jericho out of his socks. Vince had stood before Shane and Rinoa, asking for forgiveness for trying to align with Kane, all the while keeping a sleazy smile on his face that had made Rinoa uncomfortable and had filled Shane with rage. They were all airing out their differences on the _Highlight Reel_, hence Chris' presence. Rinoa knew it was no good; Shane was in full-on defense mode, and there was no shaking him out of it. In his mind, it wasn't about Kane or even Vince; it was about defending his mother's honor, that had been threatened by Kane and besmirched by his father.

Shane put the microphone to his lips, a stoic look on his face. "No, Chris," he retorted hotly, "That asshole happens to be my father." The crowd roared in approval and adulation. Chris became irritated and swung hard at Shane. Rinoa stumbled back, trying to protect herself, attempting to stay out of the way of the flying fists while Vince and Chris double teamed her husband. She wanted to help him so badly; she hated watching everybody attack her husband, but she knew that Chris and Vince wouldn't hesitate to subdue her.

"I've got this."

"I know you do, honey," Rinoa replied, kissing his cheek. But Rinoa was visibly on edge. Kane hadn't reacted yet from what had happened last week, and she knew that before the night was over, something big was going to happen. Shane was in his ring gear; set to take on Chris Jericho after the debacle that had been the _Highlight Reel._ Chris was already pandering to the crowd, on his way to the ring, while Shane and Rinoa stood behind the curtain. He was clutching her hand tightly, and she was flashing him reassuring smiles with each squeeze.

_"Here comes the money...here comes the money..."_

Shane burst through the curtain and did his trademark shuffle as Rinoa stood in the middle of the stage and applauded her husband with a laugh and a smile. Shane made his way to the middle of the stage and linked his arm with hers before they made their way down the ramp. Chris was standing in the ring, talking trash to Shane. The Chairman's son only smirked and drew Rinoa closer. She offered Chris a slight wave before making her way over to the stairs. She made her way across the apron and sat on the middle rope to let Shane get into the ring. Chris was on Shane in a flash and Rinoa got down from the apron to avoid getting hurt in the shuffle.

Throughout the match, Rinoa's gaze kept darting around the ringside area, looking for any sign of Kane. She kept herself a little bit further away from the apron, worried that Kane could be under the ring. She knew that things had a lot uglier to get between Kane and her husband, and she was worried about how Shane was going to make his way out of this one. She also worried about Kane getting his hands on her.

The flames burst up at the entrance stage and Kane made his way out, a sick smile crossing his demonic features as he made a beeline for the ring. Chris and Shane were laid out on the canvas, exhausted from their overtly physical brawl.

Rinoa watched, leaned against the barricade as Kane climbed the top rope and made his way into the ring as Shane shakily made his way to his feet. Rinoa rushed to the apron, shouting for Shane to be careful, clutching the apron so tightly that her knuckles were bone white. Shane heard her cries too late, and he crashed to the mat with a thunderous Chokeslam. To Rinoa's surprise and confusion, Kane only climbed out of the ring and made his way over the barricade. Shane sat up after a few moments and shook the cobwebs out before rolling out of the ring and following suit. Rinoa sighed; this was not good. Kane did not just have a Chokeslam planned; she knew there was something much sinister in his mind. She made her way around the ring. Chris tried to reach for her, but Rinoa had kicked off her heels and was making her way up and over the barricade in a flash. The fans cheered for her as she landed on the other side. She spotted Kane going through a door at the back. Shane wasn't far behind. "Shane!" she called out. "It's a trap! Shane!" The fans were giving her slaps on the back, shoulders and trying to high five her, but at the moment, she was more worried about what was going to happen to her husband. She began to jog through the space between the crowd and made her way towards the door that Shane had just gone through.

"Oh, God, please let Shane be okay," Rinoa whispered. She went to open the door, but felt something hit against it hard, shutting her out. She was pretty sure it was Shane's weight crashing against the door.

Rinoa pushed the door open again after a few minutes as Shane was being beaten up a loading ramp. She knew better than to try and run in and attack Kane; Shane would be more worried about her. She wondered where the help was. Did the referee even motion for help? She couldn't recall.

Shane was sputtering, curled up in the fetal position on the dock. They caught eyes, but he was coughing way too hard to say anything intelligble to her. He had been thrown up against the walls, the doors. His entire body was racked with pain. She watched in horror as Kane pulled back a dirty army green sheet to reveal a long line of gasoline cans.

"No!" she screamed. Kane only smiled and began to pour them into the Dumpster. He smiled at her, throwing each empty can into the Dumpster before obtaining the next one in the line while Shane struggled to catch his breath. "Please stop!" Rinoa begged, "You've made your point! Just...stop! Please!"

He only chuckled and produced a lighter. Rinoa's heart stopped as he dropped the match into the Dumpster. Flames burst up with a loud explosion and Rinoa staggered back in shock. She was sure that the gasoline and the fire had reacted with something inside of the Dumpster to create the large bang. But it still scared the hell out of her. Kane winked at her and she felt sick to her stomach as he grabbed Shane and loaded him over his shoulder, charging full-speed towards the fire as Rinoa screamed. Shane managed to wiggle free and landed, crouched, behind Kane, who stopped before the edge of the dock. When he turned, Shane hit Kane with the hardest martial arts kick he could muster, sending Kane staggering back into the Dumpster, which roared in approval as Kane fell in. Shane staggered back, falling into Rinoa's awaiting arms. He didn't see her make her way up. They both slowly, silently, made their way to the flaming Dumpster and stared into it. Rinoa's eyes were openly streaming with tears. She couldn't imagine what would have happened had it been Shane who had gone into the fire. Shane was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling with each struggling gasp of air.

"Burn in hell," he finally said, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around Rinoa, who was softly weeping into his shoulder. "You son of a bitch." With another gasp of air, he and Rinoa made their way towards the ramp and down into the parking area. He heard guys running towards the Dumpsters with fire extinguishers, but neither of them looked back. Rinoa just wanted to get out of the room, to stop feeling the heat of the fire. Shane pushed open the door and Rinoa walked through, visibly shaken as the fans cheered. Shane stole a glance at the chaos before making his way out, leaving the door to close behind him.

Rinoa was silent all the way back to the hotel. Chris had collected her heels and had left them at the Divas locker room. Trish Stratus had watched her zip her bags. Shane was waiting outside. "Noa, are you all right?" Trish had inquired, tightening her bleached ponytail. Rinoa had only gazed at Trish, unable to find a voice. She kept seeing Kane charging towards the Dumpster with a struggling Shane. It had traumatized her; it was still too fresh of an image in her mind. Trish's expression had softened as the tears returned. "Oh, honey..." Trish had said, hugging Rinoa as the tears began to openly fall. "Don't cry, beautiful. He's okay. It's okay." Rinoa had brushed Trish off and stuck her bags over her shoulder. With a shrug that told Trish she would see her soon, she had left, leaving Trish to stare after her sympathetically.

"Noa, it's been hours. Are you going to say anything?"

Rinoa's eyes gazed over to her husband, who was laying on the bed. His adrenaline had finally wound down about an hour before, but Rinoa was still seeing the worst case scenario in her head. He saw her eyes water and he sighed as she sat down on the bed. He drew her closer and she cried into his chest; he could feel her tears soaking through his jersey. He stroked her hair. "How can you be so calm?" she sobbed. "He...he tried to set you on fire, Shane!"

"Shh," he soothed, running his hands through her silky hair. He loved her so much; watching her cry was making him feel awful. "I'm okay, honey."

"It was so close..."

"I know, but I'm okay." She stared up at him and pressed his lips to hers. She readjusted herself until she was straddling him, kissing him instensely. She was relieved that he was in front of her, a little beat up, but able to live and fight for another day. She began unbuttoning his jersey, placing kisses under his earlobe and down his neck as Shane worked on pulling her dress above her head. She pulled back long enough for him to throw it to the floor, exposing a pink floral lingerie set before pressing her lips back go his, running her hands through his hair. She felt as though she were so close to losing him, and at the moment, she needed his touch, to be comforted by the feeling of his touch, finding comfort in the moment, in the silence of the room with their heavy breathing and gasps obstructing the quiet. Shane was more than happy to let her have control. He knew at the moment she needed this. She needed him. She needed to know that it was his skin under her fingertips, her name rolling off of his lips in small breaths. He loved her so much; he was refusing to think about what would have happened had Kane sent him into the Dumpster. He hated seeing the effect this was having on Rinoa. But he knew that this was something he needed to do. Kane needed to be stopped.


	18. Chestnuts Roasting

Steve Austin was incredulous when Shane showed up at the arena with Rinoa the following week. He couldn't believe Shane would have the balls to show up after had close he had come to being engulfed in flames the week before. Steve was dressed in his trademark denim cut-offs and an "Alcohol Fueled Whoop Ass Machine" T-shirt, sipping on a cup of lukewarm coffee. When Rinoa saw the look in his eyes, she felt her stomach drop into her ankles. She sensed he had heard something bad about what happened the week before, and she was sure it spelled disaster for Shane. She was dressed casually, in a black halter top and a two-toned denim skirt, her hair tied back in a ponytail. Her delicate features were scarred with fear and concern. Shane had a protective arm around her waist as they walked, but it did nothing to soothe her.

"Hey, Boy Wonder," Steve drawled loudly, his tone almost mocking. He threw the Styrofoam cup in his hand into a nearby trashcan and approached them. "You and I, we need to talk." His blue eyes rested on Rinoa. In an uncharacteristic moment, Rinoa saw a less-than-intimidating emotion in his eyes. She couldn't place it. "I don't know if you want to be here to hear this, Noa." She dismissed his statement with a wave of her hand.

"Spit it out, Steve. I'm not staying out of the loop," she told him firmly. "What's going on?"

He sighed. He knew better than to argue with her. "They put the fire out. The sum-bitch wasn't in there." He didn't need to address him by name; they both knew he was referring to Kane.

Shane snorted. "Get the fuck out of here. I kicked him in there. I watched him fall in with my own two eyes!"

"He wasn't in there," Steve insisted. There was a pause for a moment as he thought about the next thing to say. "Look, Shane, I get what you're doing and I admire it, all right? But I think for the sake of your safety, and for Rinoa's sanity, the best thing you can do right now is turn tail and get the fuck out of Dodge."

Shane shook his head. He knew that this was a huge development if _Stone Cold Steve Austin_, the most fearless man in the WWE locker room, was telling him to leave. But he wasn't going to do that. To leave would give Kane a victory. It would make Shane seem afraid. Shane shook his head. "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

"Shane, look at your wife. She's so white she's almost blue! Have you even looked at her in the past week? For the love of everything good in this fucking business, get out of here!"

The truth was that Shane didn't want to look at Rinoa. One look in her eyes and he knew she was terrified about what was happening. He hated seeing her so afraid. He hadn't seen that look in her eyes since Kurt Angle. She was terrified for his safety. She had cried when he got back into the arena after narrowly avoiding the flaming Dumpster. He had held her as she cried, feeling like a jerk for scaring her. She spent the better part of the week walking around the house in silence, lost deep in thought. She was having nightmares about him being engulfed in the flames.

"With all due respect, Steve, if Kane wants to start something tonight, I won't be hard to find." Rinoa shook her head. Steve shot her a sympathetic glance. They both knew it was a stupid, foolhardy move on Shane's part to stay in the arena with a madman looking for him. But they knew Shane was stubborn. There was nothing they could do to talk him into leaving.

* * *

Shane and Rinoa were sipping on coffee in silence in the catering area when Jonathan Coachman approached them. In the last month, he had revealed himself to be a stoolie, becoming Eric Bischoff's right hand man, interfering on Eric's behalf at _SummerSlam _during Eric's match with Shane. He had hit Shane with a steel chair. He approached them with no hesitation, as if what had happened at _SummerSlam _had never happened. Rinoa knew what he had to say was important, otherwise he would have steered clear of the two of them.

"Shane, I know you've heard by now that Kane wasn't in the Dumpster," Coach told him matter-0f-factly as he leaned against the table. Shane nodded, his eyes narrowing. "So I have to ask you: what the hell are you still doing here?"

"I'm not afraid of Kane," Shane told him sharply, sipping his coffee. Rinoa took a deep breath. Coach caught it. He could see in her eyes that while Shane wasn't afraid, she most certainly was.

"I don't doubt that you're not afraid of Kane. But you and Rinoa should get out of here for the night and lay low. Take some time for yourselves and get your mind off what happened last week. Look at your wife, for heaven's sake! She's still traumatized! You can still see it in her eyes!"

"If Kane wants to start something," Shane repeated. "I won't be hard to find."

With an aggravated sigh, Rinoa threw her coffee cup in the trash. It landed with a thud. She stormed off down the hall, fighting back tears. Shane sighed. It was going to be a long night. Rinoa was angry and afraid. He was going to have to make it up to her somehow.

* * *

"Are you going to be okay, Rinoa?"

"I don't know, Trish. He won't leave. I can't talk him into getting out of here. I'm scared this week is going to be worse than last week."

The two of them were in the Divas locker room. Trish was in there by herself, dressed in a black jogging suit, her hair tied into low braided pigtails. Trish was concerned about Rinoa's reaction to the events the week before, but Rinoa refused to talk about them. They were both worried about what Kane had in store for Shane tonight, considering he was more than likely angry at being kicked into a flaming Dumpster. She knew better than to push Rinoa, but she knew Rinoa was unhappy and probably needed to talk to somebody. At this point, Rinoa couldn't talk to Shane.

They heard flames blow up on the stage. They looked to the television screen to see Eric Bischoff high-tailing it out of there. Shane was in the ring, rolling up the cuffs on his button-down shirt and assuming his best fighting stance, begging Kane to come and get him. Rinoa felt her heart skip beats, then beat faster.

"He's not going to come down the ramp," Trish breathed, her brown eyes wide. "That's way too obvious." Rinoa nodded grimly. He was the Undertaker's half-brother; he had learned to play mind games from the best.

The lights went out. Rinoa closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she didn't want to shed them. When she opened her eyes, the lights had come back on and Kane was standing behind her husband. She jumped to her feet. "I have to go out there! I have to help him!" she cried out, already bolting towards the door. Trish sighed.

"Rinoa, wait up!"

* * *

"Rob, please – you have to help him," Rinoa begged.

Through the curtain, inside the ring, Shane was currently handcuffed to the ring post like a witch ready to be burned at the stake. The steps were placed over his feet so he couldn't kick at Kane. Rinoa had been afraid that Kane was going to set her husband on fire. She clutched the curtains, Trish and Lita holding her in place tightly. They watched in puzzlement as Kane doused the front of Shane's jeans with water. Two more trips under the ring, and they saw the car battery. Their eyes widened. "Rob!" Rinoa shouted.

"Now's not the time," he told her, watching his former partner. The four of them cringed as Shane attached the jumper cables to each testicle. Rinoa cried out when he ran the cables over the car battery. Sparks flew and Shane convulsed. Rinoa wanted to run out there and save her husband, but she felt as if she couldn't move. Trish and Lita were the only things keeping her on her feet. "We have to wait for the right time."

"Rob, come on – the guy is hooked to a fucking car battery," Lita shouted at him. "Put down the bong!"

Rinoa found the strength to move. Trish grabbed her roughly and pulled her back. "Oh, no you don't," Trish told her. "If you go out there, you're only going to make things worse. Kane will hurt you. I know you guys all used to hang out, but he's different now. He's insane. Shane wouldn't want you in harm's way." Rinoa sighed, looking out at her husband jolting and sweating from the electrocution. Without a word, Rob grabbed the closest steel chair, folding it up. He disappeared through the curtain. The crowd ignited.

"He'll be okay," Lita assured her. She shot a pointed look at Trish, who nodded. "He'll be okay."

"Trish, go get the EMTs," Rinoa instructed, watching Rob hit Kane with the chair at ringside. Shane was still handcuffed to the ring post with the jumper cables attached to each testicle. "We're going to need to get him to the hospital." Rinoa sighed. Trish let go of her and rushed off to get the medics. There was no telling what kind of damage there was going to be. Rinoa and Lita continued to watch as Rob removed the jumper cables and tried to unlock the handcuffs. One of the referees – Rinoa couldn't tell from where she stood, but she was pretty sure it was Chad Patton – had a spare key. They unlocked Shane, who crumpled awkwardly with his legs still in the steps.

* * *

The EMTs wheeled Shane up the ramp, towards the Gorilla. Trish pulled a sobbing Rinoa into her as they wheeled him through. She shook herself out of Trish's grasp and made her way through the curtains, staying in step with her husband's gurney. He was clutching himself, sweating profusely and cursing under his breath. He could still feel the jumper cables attached firmly to his balls, his legs still twitching from the electrical current that had run through him. He looked to his wife, her eyeliner running, her whimpers still caught in her throat, refusing to come out. A hand was cupped over her mouth as she struggled to breathe a sigh of relief. She gripped his hand tightly. This feud was crossing the threshold into sheer brutality, and she hated it.

* * *

Shane was back in his hotel room, lying on the bed with an icepack between his legs. There was no real damage; all the doctors could tell him to do was to ice it down to relieve the burning. He was still suffering from spontaneous jolts that made his leg twitch involuntarily.

Rinoa came out of the bathroom, emerging from a fog of steam. She was wrapped in a towel, her hair wet around her face. Shane groaned; of all the nights to be stuck with lame equipment. He had to close his eyes, opening them every couple seconds to watch her movements. She slid into a black silk robe, removing the towel and tying up the sash with one fluid movement. Shane groaned again.

"You are one suicidal motherfucker, do you know that?" she told him softly, climbing onto the bed beside him. He could smell her body wash and her shampoo. She rested her head on his chest.

"I know. I pay dearly for it most of the time," he told her. He stroked her hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too. But don't you ever think about doing something so stupid again," she told him. She sat up, shaking her head. "The only thing I can take solace in was that this time you weren't about to be burned alive." Shane nodded. He placed the icepack on the nightstand. He was still very sore. It was uncomfortable for him to move even a short distance. Rinoa ran a hand through her hair. "Shane, this whole thing with Kane is getting to be a bit much."

"I know, Noa, but I'll be all right," he assured her. "I'm not afraid of Kane."

As if on cue, he felt a twitch start in his leg. His lower extremities were still crying out in pain.

"I don't doubt that you aren't," she insisted. He ran his hands through her hair and she looked at him, deep into the brown eyes she had fallen in love with three years before.

"Don't worry so much, Noa. We McMahons are a tough bunch. We can survive just about anything that's thrown at us." She nodded in agreement, but Shane could tell that she wasn't sure if she could believe that. Neither side was the type to walk away defeated. Something told her that things were going to get much, much worse.


	19. Last Man Standing

_**A/N: Punkydiva17 is back! Whoot! Lol. Sorry the updates have been so slow. I had surgery on December 16th and I'm still in the process of recovering. But I'm back at my own house now and the updates should come a little fast and a little furious now. **_

**Chapter Nineteen: Last Man Standing**

The fireworks exploded from the corners of the ring before making their way up the ramp, finally climaxing in twenty rainbow colored spurts at the top of the stage. Sevendust's "Enemy" was blaring through the arena, while Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler welcomed the fans around the world and the fans in the arena to _Unforgiven_, where Shane would be meeting Kane in a Last Man Standing match, and where Goldberg was facing retirement if he lost his championship match against Triple H at the end of the night.

Inside the McMahon locker room, Rinoa and Shane were preparing for the brutality that was going to happen tonight. Rinoa knew things were going to get worse between Shane and Kane before things got better, if they ever did. Shane was stretching out on the floor, dressed in a pair of black trackpants and a black T-shirt. Rinoa could tell he was nervous; but she knew better than to say anything about it. She was rifling through her bag for something to wear out to the ring. She settled on a pair of black bell bottoms and a button-down black shirt. She took off her baggy white T-shirt and slid the shirt on, keeping her eyes on her stretching husband. She changed into the black pants and looped a rhinestone belt through the belt loops. She sat down on the bench. It was dead silent in the room; Shane sat still for a few minutes when he finished, reflecting on the brutality that was going to happen.

He looked over at his wife and reveled how beautiful she looked at the moment. Her brown hair falling over her face; her eyes downcast as she laced up her heeled boots. "You look beautiful tonight," he told her. She looked up at him; her eyes sympathetic, full of compassion and love. She smiled softly.

"You look pretty cute yourself," she informed him. He stood up and grabbed the white Shane O'Mac jersey that hung from the hook beside her. She stood to her feet as he slid it on. "Be careful out there tonight," she told him, buttoning up his jersey. He leaned over and kissed her softly.

"You worry too much," he told her, a soft smile tugging at his features. He stroked her shoulders softly, reveling the feel of the cotton top against his finger tips. She touched his face.

"If I didn't worry about you, what kind of wife would I be?" Shane flashed her a smile and extended his arm to her. She took it and together, they left the locker room.

The familiar sound of a lonely guitar and the roar of sky-high pyrotechnics made Kane's presence known to the fans as he made his way towards the ring with a purpose. He looked irate; ready to rip Shane from limb to limb, a familiar sadistic smile painted on his face as he climbed over the top rope and stood in the ring. He paced around as his theme faded into oblivion, his eyes never leaving the stage.

_"Here comes the money...here comes the money..."_

Shane came bounding through the curtain with his trademark shuffle as Rinoa followed him through the curtain, waiting patiently at the top of the stage for him to showboat for the crowd before he rejoined her center-stage. Shane made his way down the ramp; his face contorted with rage, while Rinoa was in step behind him. Shane slid into the ring and within seconds was barreling across the ring, hitting Kane with enough force to send them both over the top rope and spilling to the padded floor below. Rinoa's face was contorted in shock. Shane was trying to keep momentum, and Rinoa knew if he could get the first few shots, it'd be easier for him in the long run to get a victory.

Rinoa knew that she shouldn't have been out there. Kane hadn't targeted her yet, but she knew it was coming. Inevitable. He was going to go through everybody Shane cared about just to make him suffer. But she knew Shane would do anything to protect her. She only wished she could do more to protect Shane from Kane.

The fight spilled up the ramp, with Shane battling back as best he could. He'd already dodged a kick to the face, the referee taking the shot instead. Kane had made a grab at Rinoa, but she had leveled him with the hardest slap she could muster, leaving Shane open to take a few shots at him. Rinoa made her way up the ramp slowly, horrified at the carnage. She watched as the two men began to battle into the side area, Kane attempting to slam him. Shane countered with a lowblow kick and a DDT. "Come on, Shane! You got this!" she shouted, trying to maintain some kind of safe distance while the referee was making his way closer to the two.

Shane was pulling out all the stops, trying to do anything in his power to win this match. He was hitting Kane with metal signs, a camera that shattered when it hit Kane. But no matter what Shane did, Kane kept coming back, overpowering the McMahon son.

Rinoa's breath caught in her throat when Kane attempted to flip a table over on Shane. She could physically feel her heart in her throat as the table landed, her eyes closing with the impact. "Shane?" She made her way towards the table with the referee, trying to push the table up and off of Shane. Kane was smiling sadistically at her before reaching down and grabbing her by the hair. Screaming in shock, while screaming for her husband, Kane began trying to pull her up onto the platform as she kicked and flailed and swung her arms frantically.

She felt herself being let go and dropping hard to ground as Shane and Kane continued to brawl on the platform. She looked up; surprised to see Shane. Her eyes quickly went to the overturned table and she wondered just how Shane had escaped it undetected. With Kane down, Shane made his way towards the set and began climbing up. Rinoa felt that familiar hand of fear clasp around her throat in a chokehold. She wanted to shout at him to get down, but she couldn't speak. Every time he climbed to the top of a set and jumped, she was terrified.

"Shane!" Her voice finally came out, clear as a bell. Shane looked down at her and gave her a wink before crossing himself and jumping. Kane managed to roll out of the way and he crashed through the floor, his legs and arms the only thing visible. Without a moment's hesitation, Rinoa jumped onto the platform and made her way over to Shane, who was squeezing his hands into fists in an attempt to make sure that he still had feeling in his limbs. The referee was trying to usher her away while counting, but she shoved him away and soothed Shane, telling him that everything was going to be fine. The referee hit the count of ten and Kane was proclaimed the winner.

Rinoa looked up at the Big Red Monster and he flashed her a sick smile before backing away, their gazes locked. She was stroking Shane's hair as the referees attempted to help him to his feet. Rinoa was trying to catch her breath; the worst wasn't over.

"Would you quit it? I'm not an invalid!"

"I didn't say you were," Rinoa replied, giving him two Tylenols and some water. She had already gone out of her way to make him feel better and he didn't like her doting on him when he hurt so much. The pain made him irritable; it always blew his mind that Rinoa could turn a blind eye to it. "Just take some Tylenol and lay back. We have to fly out for Raw tomorrow." He nodded and did as he was told. She unbuttoned her blouse and pulled it off, revealing a lacy black and red bra. Shane felt his mouth go dry.

"Noa."

She turned to him. "What?"

"Come here." She shook her head, grabbing a pink nightie out of her bag.

"Oh, no. Not after that plunge you took. You're relaxing tonight."

"Noa..."

"You want it so bad? You can wait twenty four hours? Goodness, Shane, you could barely get up here by yourself."

"You can be a real downer, you know that?" he pouted as she climbed into bed and curled up against him.

"Don't pout," she said with a smirk. "It's not going to work." He couldn't help it; he smiled, his hands stroking her hair. As much as he hated to admit it, he was exhausted...and very sore. He was just thankful that Rinoa wasn't hurt any worse than she could have been being out at ringside.


	20. Crash

"Come on, you son of a bitch!"

Rinoa watched her husband taunt Kane, leading him towards the awaiting limousine. She was watching on the backstage monitor, fidgeting with the hem of her T-shirt. She felt like she should have spoken up, but she had no idea what he had planned. But Rinoa felt like she needed to remind her husband that Stephanie's wedding was in two weeks, and she desperately needed her brother to be in one piece for the ceremony. As the weeks went by, it felt like the McMahon family was starting to fracture. Rinoa felt like she needed to remind her husband that _she _needed him in one piece.

Kane was closing in on Shane, coming towards him like the boogeyman stalking his prey. His face was contorted into that familiar sick smile that many opponents knew so well. One didn't need to be a wrestling fan to know what that smile meant; it meant that somebody was about to get hurt. Rinoa only hoped this time that it wasn't going to be her husband.

Shane dove into the limousine and locked the door behind him, leaving Kane to pull at the door handle like a man possessed. The only thing on Kane's mind was getting to Shane McMahon, who had become a thorn in his side since he had returned to avenge his mother. Realizing quickly that he wasn't going to be able to get the door open, Kane began to climb onto the limousine roof, attempting to enter through the sunroof. Rinoa closed her eyes. This was going to get ugly, very ugly. She thought about her husband, trapped in close quarters with a monster. But Shane had assured her earlier in the night that he "had a plan". Rinoa was only hoping it was a good plan.

She heard the car door open and a familiar sound of tires screeching. Rinoa opened her eyes to see Shane standing on the concrete. The limousine was careening full-speed towards the production truck several feet away. It crashed into the eighteen-wheeler, ripping the top half of the limousine off. It was a violent crash, one that made Rinoa cringe. She cupped a hand over her mouth.

Minutes later, Shane had found her. She was pale and shaking. He grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's get out of here," he said to her. She nodded demurely, allowing him to lead her further into the backstage area. Even if Kane was acting like a monster, they had been friends at one point. She still cared about their safety.

* * *

Shane waited outside while Rinoa went into the Divas locker room to get her stuff. Trish Stratus could instantly pick up on Rinoa's demeanor. "Are you okay?"

Rinoa sighed and gave up on the zipper of her leather jacket. "Yeah, it's just…Kane is off his rocker and at the hospital, and my husband is going to be lucky to be alive when he gets out. Stephanie is getting married in two weeks and I can't keep my husband out of trouble long enough to keep him in one piece." Trish laughed. "It's not funny, Trish! Shane has really walked into trouble, and I can't do anything to save him!"

"It's funny that you think you're going to be able to keep Shane in line," Trish said with a shake of her head. "Look, Noa, this feud is probably scary for Shane. I don't think he's ever faced such a sadistic opponent in his life. He's not just worried about his safety; he's worried about you, about Stephanie, about his mother. He's doing this because he thinks it's the right thing to do. Vince didn't step in. He feels he has to." Trish sat down. "It doesn't mean I don't understand your concern, because this has been brutal. But he's trying to keep his family safe."

There was a knock on the door. Rinoa readjusted her bag. "I'll see you next week." Trish nodded and Rinoa left.

* * *

"Come on, Noa. Talk to me – what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Rinoa was trying to sleep, her head rested on Shane's chest. He wouldn't let up. He wasn't stupid. He knew she was just as worried about Kane. "For a business that's so calloused, Noa, you sure are a bleeding heart," he teased. He thought he felt a hot tear on his chest. He sighed. "I'm just trying to show him I'm not messing around, Noa. I have to protect you guys. Dad's not doing it. Dad wanted to align himself with that monster after what he did to my mother. You understand I'm just trying to do the right thing, right?" She nodded. She felt his hands ruffling through her hair. "I'd never let anything happen to you guys."

She nodded, closing her eyes. She didn't feel much like talking. She just wanted the entire feud to end, to put it behind them so they could move on with their normal lives once more. Stephanie's wedding was in two weeks, and she was afraid that Shane wasn't going to keep himself alive long enough to see it. Rinoa wondered how she could keep him in one piece when he was too stubborn to realize that Kane was an unstoppable monster.


	21. Breakfast With Orton

**Chapter Twenty-One: Breakfast With Orton**

The elevator doors opened with a small ding and Rinoa stepped onto the floor, dressed in a demure baby pink V-necked sweater and black slacks, heeled boots adorning her feet. Randy had taken a terrible spill in the ring, and Dr. Rios was afraid he had broken his shoulder, sending him to the hospital. Rinoa had received word and without even telling Shane, she had taken off to the hospital to make sure that her good friend was all right. Stephanie's wedding was in two days; they were stopped over in Chicago to do a house show.

She spotted a doctor coming down the hallway and rushed over to him. "Randy Orton – where is he?"

"You would be?"

"Rinoa McMahon. He's contracted under my father's company." The doctor shrugged.

"Don't know who he is. You'll have to ask another doctor." Rinoa bit her lip in frustration. Her cell phone went off as she began to walk down the hallway. "Hey – no cellphones..."

"Not now." She answered the phone. "Rinoa."

"Hey, beautiful. Where are you? Trish said you bailed."

"I'm at the hospital, honey. Sorry I didn't tell you. I saw Randy's spill and thought he could use a ride home."

"Wouldn't Hunter and the guys be on that?"

Rinoa sighed. "I don't know."

"Just drive careful, all right? I heard there was a snow warning tonight."

"I will, Shane." They exchanged pleasantries and hung up. She shut her phone off and found a female doctor who looked absolutely disgusted.

"Excuse me – I'm looking for Randy Orton."

"Ugh...that man is an animal," she spat in disgust, storming down the hallway. She began trudging down the hallway in disgust. Rinoa had to follow in suit.

"What room is he in?"

"You his girlfriend?" the doctor asked. Rinoa wasn't given time to answer. "Remember, sweetheart: once a dog, always a dog. He's in the last room on the left." Rinoa bit her cheek to keep from laughing and turned away, making her way down the hallway. She shook her head; Randy had this affect on a lot of women.

Randy Orton was rotating his shoulder, trying to get the lead out. Since he had been informed he had hypermobile shoulders, he was always paranoid about breaking them.

"You've got a real way with the ladies there, Charmer."

He looked up and saw Rinoa, a soft smile on her features. She chuckled. "I don't know what the hell you said to that doctor, but apparently I'm supposed to dump you." Randy laughed. She walked into the room and gave him a hug. He had really become something of a younger brother to her, and she loved him dearly. "Shane thought Hunter and the guys would be here." Randy shook his head.

"Partying tonight. I'm supposed to join them when I'm released. If they're releasing me. Are they releasing me? Do you know what's up with my shoulder?" Rinoa shook her head.

"I don't know what's wrong with your shoulder. But I do know that if that doctor had her way, you would already be out on your ass." Randy chuckled. "What did you say to her?"

"She made some crack about me being a wrestler, like a real snooty thing and I made a vulgar, off-color comment that I won't repeat in your presence." Rinoa shook her head and laughed. She stopped when his gaze turned serious; intense. "I'm serious, Noa. This is my life. This is all I know with my family. My father did it, my grandfather did it. This is my life. We don't belittle doctors, we don't belittle actors and singers...so why do they take so much pride in treating us like shit?"

Rinoa was taken aback. "I don't really have an answer for you, Randy," she confessed. "Rock confessing everything is predetermined, while being groundbreaking, really hurt us. We're not considered athletes and we're hardly considered stuntmen. We're not seen as actors; we're just seen as people who are in a profession that no one wants to consider a sport." Randy nodded. "I understand your frustration, Randy, but you can't be like that with other people. The last thing you want is Vince lecturing you." Randy nodded. "Randy, please promise me you'll keep your temper in check." Randy nodded. "Promise?"

"I promise, Rinoa."

"Good. Let's get out of here. Have you had dinner yet?" He shook his head.

"I'll order when I get back to the hotel." She shook her head.

"Nonsense. We'll hit up a Denny's on the way to your hotel."

"Is Shane okay with all this? I mean, the rumors about you and I..."

"Shane is fine with you and I hanging out, Randy." She sighed. "Shane and I know that we would never put our marriage in jeopardy. But this is a man's business, and every female wrestler is going to have male friends in her journey as a result. I know you're with Samantha, and you know I'm married to Shane. There's nothing between you and I, and as long as the four of us know that, it doesn't matter what people say." Randy nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad I have a friend like you, though," he said, draping an arm around her shoulder. "You have way more patience with me than the rest of your family." Rinoa laughed.

When the doctor had come in and let Randy know that he had just dislocated his shoulder, he let Randy go after re-setting it. Randy was thankful he would only have to take it easy in the ring; with tag team matches lined up as a result of him being on Team Bischoff, he knew he'd be okay.

The two of them were sitting in a back booth at Denny's, after spending ten or fifteen minutes signing autographs and taking photographs with fans. Randy had a few cross words hurled his way by fans who had blurred fiction and reality, thinking Randy was really a jerk and asking Rinoa what she was doing there with the Legend Killer. It was twenty past one, and Rinoa had called to let Shane know that she was making a stop before returning back to the hotel.

"How are you enjoying your time with Evolution?" she asked, sipping on her coffee. Randy smiled.

"It's great," he replied. "I mean, just a few months ago I was toiling away on the mid-card and now, with Hunter, Ric and Dave, it's like I'm on the fast track to the main event. You know, it's like, I have the chance to surpass everything my father and my grandfather did, and I want to embrace that opportunity, you know?" He shook his head as they sipped their coffee. "Not a lot of people remember my dad, and when they do, they always want to tell me that he was 'Roddy Piper's bitch'." Rinoa's expression softened. "I've gotten into a lot of fights over some of the stuff they used to say to me." Rinoa nodded. "I guess there's always the negative detractors, the assholes who want to start shit just to get a rise out of you." She nodded, staring over the menu. "You've had those, right?"

"Sure I have. I've had fans, bookers and opponents tell me that I'd never amount to anything. I've been told that I'm only with Shane to get to the top of the Women's Division. I've heard that I'm manipulative and cutthroat, putting on some angelic act just to sabotage guys like Bill Goldberg, who should be thankful he even has a job as a professional wrestler, period." Randy nodded.

"I can't imagine the position you must have been in dating Shane," Randy replied. "How did Vince react to you two?"

"Considering I was in the hospital after being raped and manhandled? I'd say he took it considerably well." Randy saw her face darken and he felt terrible for even bringing up Vince and her relationship with Shane.

"I'm sorry, Noa."

"Don't worry about it, Randy. It's one of those things that's going to stay with me forever, you know?" she sighed and forced a smile on her face as the waitress approached.

"Are you guys ready to order?" she asked, making eyes at Randy. Rinoa couldn't blame her; Randy was a very attractive young man.

"I sure am, beautiful," Randy said. Rinoa cocked an eyebrow and stifled a giggle. "I would love to go for the steak and eggs combo. It looks great. Rinoa?"

"I'll go for two pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream and some bacon." Randy cocked an eyebrow. "I'll hit the gym extra hard tomorrow."

"And the toast...what kind of bread?"

"Sourdough." Randy made a face and Rinoa shot him a look that told him to shut up. The waitress stared into Randy's empty coffee cup.

"Great." She turned her attention to Randy. "I'll be back to refill your coffee in a jiff, love." Rinoa bit the inside of her cheek and stared down at the table while Randy played into her flirtation. When the waitress was out of earshot, Rinoa burst into a fit of giggles.

"What would Samantha say to that, Randall?" He cocked an eyebrow at the mention of his full name.

"Just because I'm on a diet doesn't mean I can't fuck around with the menu a little bit." They both started laughing.

"You can be so arrogant, you know that?"

"You still love me." Rinoa laughed. "Noa, I've been thinking about proposing to Sam." Rinoa's eyes lit up.

"Seriously?"

"Dead serious. She loves you guys, and she supports what I do...I can't see myself with anyone else but her, you know?" Rinoa smiled.

"Well, it definitely sounds like you're ready." She noticed a darkened expression on his face. "What's the matter? I sense that there is something wrong."

"Yeah. It's Dave."

"Batista?" Randy nodded. "It's about his marriage, isn't it? I've heard Hunter and Stephanie talking about it." Randy nodded.

"I've gone and hung out with the guy a few times, and seriously – he's fucked up."

"What do you mean?" The waitress returned and refilled their coffee, shooting google eyes at Randy before disappearing.

"He makes it seem like I'm out there to steal everybody's girlfriends and he's almost gotten my ass kicked a few times. And the real kicker? Dave always winds up getting these women's numbers." Rinoa shook her head. She knew better than to judge Dave Batista and his marriage, but she couldn't understand how people could fall in and out of love so quickly. It bothered her.

"It makes Samantha paranoid, doesn't it?" Rinoa asked. Randy sighed and stared out the window at Rinoa's rental car; a sleek blue Chevy.

"Yeah. She was real iffy about you, too, there for awhile. When I'm on the road, she reads the Internet trying to keep tabs on me...you know, the 'what am I not telling her' kind of thing. I know it's just because she worries...but the first time they put out those rumors about you and I, she lost her fucking mind." He stirred his coffee and took a sip. "How did Shane react?"

"He scoffed it off. I, on the other hand, punched Bill Goldberg in his ugly mug." Randy laughed.

"I remember that." They fell into silence when the waitress arrived with breakfast. She placed the stuff down in front of them and tried sliding Randy her number. Rinoa was horrified; Randy was fighting the urge to laugh hysterically. This woman was falling all over him. She left, and they began eating breakfast, talking about the upcoming Survivor Series.

"I spoke to Trish the other day," Randy said, cutting into his steak. "She's worried about you, you know."

She shook her head. "Randy, I promise you, I'm fine. Things have just been a little stressful."

"You mean with Shane and Kane attempting to kill each other." She nodded. He smiled. "You're such a bleeding heart, Noa, for a woman who's in a business that is so calloused." She nodded. "It's an admirable trait to know that you haven't lost your sense of humanity." She smiled softly. "Shane is lucky. When did you know he was The One?"

"I don't know," she confessed. "Shane swears that I was The One the second I went to negotiate my contract." A wide smile crossed her face as she sipped her coffee. "He always tells everyone that he opened the door and that was it. He was head over heels. Done." Randy smiled. "I feel terrible, but I don't really know when I realized that Shane was it for me. I've always cared about him, but I think what really did it was everything with Kurt. You know, he could have walked. It's not an easy thing to stick around with. But he did. He was there every step of the way, taking care of every difficult decision I was faced with and never once did he make me feel like anything less than a woman. After that, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him." She smiled. "It's what makes me so sad about Dave. I can't understand how people can say they love each other and yet run around on them so much." Randy nodded sadly.

"I envy what you and Shane have," Randy confided. "I hope when Sam and I have been married for ten years that we still look at each other like that. He would crawl over an acre of broken glass for you, you know that?" She nodded.

"And I'd do the same for him in a second." Randy smiled, and they continued to eat breakfast, talking about Randy's blooming career.

Shane stirred when the small beam of light invaded the darkness of the hotel room. He rolled over as the beam of light disappeared into darkness. "Noa?" he mumbled. He sat up, the blanket falling down to his waist. Rinoa slid her heels off and made her way over to the bed. She sat down and kissed him.

"What was that for?" he mumbled sleepily as Rinoa pulled back, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"Sorry I'm so late, honey," she said. "Randy hadn't eaten, so I took him for breakfast before taking him back to the hotel."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. He and I had a nice talk. He's thinking about proposing to Samantha." She smiled. "He loves her so much." Shane smiled at her in the darkness. "He dislocated his shoulder. He should be okay. We should let the bookers know to keep him in tag team matches up until Survivor Series." Shane nodded.

"I'll place the calls in the morning about that." He sighed as Rinoa pulled off her sweater, making her way over to her bag for a nightgown. "Have we picked up a wedding gift for Steph and Hunter yet?"

"Not yet," Rinoa replied. "I thought you and I were doing that together tomorrow." Shane watched her change in the silhouette of darkness, a smile creeping across his handsome features. She slid a short white satin nightie over her head and made her way over to her side of the bed. He pulled the covers back and she climbed in beside him, curling up with him. Shane placed a few tender kisses on her neck.

"That sounds like a plan," he said, his hands roaming over the satin nightie. His lips pressed over hers in a passionate kiss and she was quickly lost in the moment.


	22. The Second Go Round

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Second Go Round**

Rinoa checked her reflection in the mirror for what seemed like the hundredth time. Dressed in a sleek black dress with a sweetheart neckline, she was holding a bouquet of flowers. She was going to be a bridesmaid with Lita and a few of Stephanie's friends. Her best friend since childhood, Kristen, was going to be her maid of honor.

Shane entered the back room and Rinoa turned to face her husband. He flashed her a smile. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she replied. "Where's Steph?"

"On her way here," Shane replied. "Traffic is a little stopped up, so she's running a couple minutes late."

"I can only imagine how Dad's treating this."

"He's in the car with her, so I can't imagine he's too amused." Rinoa laughed at the idea of Vince ranting and raving at the backed up traffic.

"Why the delays?"

"Roadwork, I think." Just then, the door opened and Triple H stalked in, dressed in a tuxedo, his long blond hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Where's the bride?"

"You know, if she were in here, it'd be bad luck for you to see her anyway," Rinoa told him. He rolled his eyes. Hunter was not one of the superstitious types. "Breathe easy, Hunter. She's caught up in some bad traffic. She'll be here."

"Where's Dad?"

"With her." Hunter even had to smile at the idea of Vince McMahon being caught in traffic.

"And Mom?"

"She came with us, so she's sitting outside with the rest of the guests." Hunter nodded.

"I'm going to finish getting ready," Hunter replied, shaking his head and walking out of the room. Shane turned to his wife and kissed her forehead.

"How do you think Steph's taking this?" Shane asked.

"If she's anything like me, she's probably so very nervous," Rinoa said. Shane chuckled. "She's going to make a beautiful bride. And at least she'll remember this wedding." Shane laughed.

"I'm amazed she's still letting Dad give her away after all the shit he did to her last week." Last weekend was _No Mercy_, where Vince had battled his daughter Stephanie over the control of SmackDown. She lost, after Linda threw in the towel on behalf of her daughter, unable to watch her daughter being beaten from pillar to post. The Undertaker was taking issue with Vince, and the two of them were going to meet at Survivor Series in a Buried Alive match. The Deadman was disgusted with Vince's mysoginist treatment of Linda and Stephanie, and to a very, very lesser extent, Sable. Rinoa had never really heard him speak so negatively of a woman since the whole Traci debacle a year before, but Sable seemed to bring out the worst in him. Things with him and Sara were now back on track, but he was still a little sour with Brock Lesnar over it. He was just as sour with Vince for costing him his shot at the Championship against Lesnar at _No Mercy_, a biker chain match that he had pretty much all but won before Vince interfered.

Shane gave her a hug. "I'm going to go and call them. See if they're close. I'll meet you when we're ready to go out." She nodded and he disappeared from the room.

Twenty minutes later, Stephanie was standing in front of the full length mirror while Rinoa and Shane were waiting to go down the aisle. Hunter was already standing at the altar, looking uncomfortable and nervous, fidgeting slightly as he looked out amongst the sea of people; friends like The Undertaker, Ric Flair, and his best man, Shawn Michaels.

The music began to play and the doors opened. Shane and Rinoa began to walk out, followed by a few friends that Rinoa hadn't caught the names of. They were friends of Stephanie's stemming back to her high school days. Shane seemed to know them pretty well, but Rinoa and Shane had been so unnerved by Stephanie being late that Rinoa hadn't bothered to memorize the names, instead rushing about trying to appease the guests and a panicking Hunter. They took their place across from each other at the other side of the aisles and the wedding march began. The doors peeled open again and Vince accompanied Stephanie down the aisle. Stephanie's smile was uncontrollable, so wide that Rinoa wondered how her face couldn't be sore. Vince was a proud father; beaming from ear to ear although Rinoa did notice Taker shooting him that trademark gaze of his. Taker was still sort of sore over the way Vince had been treating the women around him. They made their way down the aisle and Stephanie made her way up the steps towards the altar. It was the happiest day of Stephanie's life; and Rinoa and Shane were just happy to be there to share it. They exchanged a glance; they knew what each other was thinking. They were thinking about the day they got married. There was just something so beautiful about the event that made them reminisce.

The reception was in full swing until at least two in the morning. Shane and Rinoa made their way back to the hotel, both of them drunk out of their minds. Taker and Shawn had called it a night early; going back to their hotel rooms to spend time with their family. Shane and Rinoa had stayed and had a blast, and now they were stumbling into the room, Rinoa holding her heels in one hand and her other hand draped over Shane's shoulder. Shane had a hand around her waist and was trying to feel his way towards the bed in the dark. Rinoa dropped her heels on the floor and exploded into a fit of random giggles as Shane stubbed his toe. "Fuck." Shane tilted onto one foot and Rinoa slid with him, giggling the entire time.

The reception had been beautiful; with Stephanie beaming with absolute joy. It didn't take a rocket scientist for Rinoa to know that Stephanie and Hunter were in love; she and Shane still shared those looks with one another all the time. Vince, Shane and the boys started knocking back the drinks and before Rinoa knew it, she was in the crowd with the boys getting nice and toasted. It was how the two of them had wound up stumbling to their hotel room and now half walking, half stumbling towards the bed in fits of giggles and profanity.

Rinoa tried to unzip her dress, but realized she couldn't reach it. Shane tried fumbling for it with one hand while he fumbled with his tie, but had no success in the dark. Both were so drunk that neither thought of turning on the light. "Fuck it," he murmured, letting his hand fall from her back as he crashed onto the bed with her. They both giggled before cuddling close together and falling asleep.


	23. Ambulances

_**A/N: So this story should be finished within the next five-six chapters. Sorry for the slowness of the updates; I've been a tad sore the last few days. The recovery process sucks for someone as impatient as me lol. Anyways, I have at least seven chapters of the next installment written, and I think you guys will be happy with it when we get there. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Ambulances**

_"Forfeit the game before somebody else takes you outta the frame, puts your name to shame, cover up your face. You can't run the race, the pace is too fast, it just won't last."_

The fans began cheering as the red and purple lights cranked up and Rinoa made her way out onto the stage, dressed in a pair of form fitting black shorts and a black tank top, with black elbow pads, kneepads and boots. She was stretching out a little bit as she made her way down the ramp. The bell rang and Lilian Garcia spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following is a tag team Divas contest. Making her way down to the ring, from Manhattan, New York. Rinoa McMahon!" Rinoa climbed onto the apron and stared out at the crowd, waving to them as they cheered raucously for her. She climbed into the ring and made a beeline for the corner, propping herself up onto the second rope, holding her fist in the air while she smiled at the crowd and pointed to a few people, talking back to them. She jumped off of the turnbuckle as the lights came up and the music faded.

The familiar strum of a power chord started and the pop was deafening. "And her partner, from Cameron, North Carolina. Lita!"

The beat picked up and Lita ran out, moshing and jumping, her red hair moving in a blur as she ran across the stage and moshed a bit. Rinoa smiled; Lita was the number one contender for Molly Holly's Women's Championship and she was still riding high from returning from her neck injury. She was dressed in a hot pink tank top with lime green fishnet and camouflage shorts. She slid into the ring and moshed a little bit as Rinoa applauded as Lita made her way to her feet and rushed past Rinoa, climbing onto the turnbuckle and rocking out a little bit more. The lights came on and Lita took her place beside Rinoa.

"Ready to get back into action?" Lita asked. Rinoa nodded.

"Fuck, I need this," she answered, jumping from foot to foot to try and do something with her adrenaline.

_"Yes, I've lost my mind...all the things she said, all the things she said, running through my __head..."_

Victoria stepped onto the stage, dressed in black pants and a black halter top that exposed her midriff. She ran her hands through her long raven hair, a crazed look crossing her features. "From San Bernardino, California. Victoria." Victoria was making her way down to the ring, making a beeline, her hair bouncing behind her, her face contorted into an ugly snarl. She climbed onto the apron and launched herself over the top rope, landing in the ring and staring darkly at the two Divas. Lita returned her gaze with a somber stare, while Rinoa was trying to gauge Victoria's stare. Instrumental music started in the back and Rinoa's gaze went to the stage.

"From Forest Lake, Minnesota...she is the WWE Women's Champion. Molly Holly!" She was dressed in a blue corset and black pants, the Women's Championship rested over her left shoulder as she made her way down to the ring with a strut, glaring with arrogance at the fans who catcalled and booed her. She made her way up the steps and into the ring, taking her place next to Victoria as she handed the championship off to referee Nick Patrick. Lita looked over at Rinoa.

"You want to start this?"

"Yeah. I got this." Lita gave Rinoa a slap on the back before making her way out of the ring. Victoria left the ring and Molly stretched her arms. The veteran Divas circled the ring before locking up. Molly locked Rinoa into a headlock which was countered into a suplex. Rinoa made it to her feet as Molly did and they began circling again, Molly shaking her head to get the cobwebs out. Rinoa smirked.

"Not that rusty, sweetheart," Rinoa taunted.

"We'll see about that," Molly mused, and they tied up again. Molly backed her into the corner and the referee was right there.

"Break it up, Molly!" he shouted at her. "One, two, three..." Molly released the hold and backed up two steps before slapping Rinoa across the face. Agitated, Rinoa lunged at Molly and tackled her down, swinging fist after fist at her. The referee was there in a flash. "Off her, Rinoa!" She ignored him and continued firing shot after shot at Rinoa before he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off. She shrugged out of his grasp and made her way to Lita and tagged her in. Lita charged in and the two Divas began to brawl.

Lita hit a Twist of Fate on Molly and Victoria got into the ring. Rinoa charged in and ran at Victoria, taking her down with a Lou Thesz Press as flames exploded at the top of the stage. The Divas separated and the heels cleared the ring. Lita helped Rinoa to her feet as Kane emerged from the flames, a sick smile on his face. He made a beeline to the ring and Lita tapped Rinoa on the arm. "Get the fuck out of Dodge," Lita told her, cocking her head back. Rinoa nodded and made her way out of the ring. Kane went past the ring and around the side as Rinoa lept over the barricade and into the crowd. The fans were screaming, cheering as Rinoa ran through the crowd, and up the stairs towards the skybox area. Kane was gaining on her, but she was faster, having the headstart. She burst through the door and made her way down the hallway towards the stairs. Bolting down the stairs quickly, she made her way into the main area. She was in a light sprint now, looking behind her every few seconds to make sure Kane wasn't gaining on her. She made her way towards a door marked "Staff Only" and bolted through it. She continued sprinting, looking over her shoulder. She screamed out when she crashed into somebody.

"Calm down, Noa! It's me!"

She stopped and turned to the comforting eyes of her husband. "I saw what happened. Did he hurt you?" She shook her head. "You sure?"

"I'm fine," she breathed. She pulled back from his embrace. "I'm going to go take a shower and get ready to go when you're ready." He nodded and began to walk down the hallway towards the Gorilla. "Where are you going?"

"I have some business to take care of," Shane said without looking back. She sighed; she only prayed he didn't do anything stupid.

"Kane, you've got my attention, you son of a bitch."

Shane stood in the ring, pacing back and forth like a man possessed. He had dropped his business jacket on the ramp and had his cuffs rolled up, ready to fight. He was irate. "First, you Tombstone my mother. Then you come after me. It's one thing to attack me, but don't you ever lay your hands on my wife." He made his way to the rope and rested his forearms on the top rope. "But you know what, Kane? I realize something. None of this – the tractor trailers, the jumper cables – none of it is going to stop unless one of us is in the hospital.

"So what do you say, Kane? You and me, _Survivor Series, _in an ambulance match?"

He stood in the ring and waited for Kane's response.

"Shane...."

The voice was taunting and Shane's eyes snapped up to see Kane on camera in an extreme close up. He was smiling that sick, demonic smile. "Oh, Shane...you think crashing me into a tractor trailer is going to stop me? You can't stop me. I'm indestructible." Shane's eyes widened when he heard some screams off camera. The camera panned out to show Kane holding a struggling Rinoa.

"Shane!"

"Noa!" he cried into the microphone. "You son of a bitch..."

"As for the ambulance match at _Survivor Series..._you're on...and as for your wife..." He chuckled and threw her by the hair into the shower area. He heard her head crack against the tile and he was out of the ring in a flash, making his way up the ramp.

The sound was what came back first. She could hear the beeping of the machines, she could hear the cars moving around outside. There was movement; she felt herself moving back and forth. She could feel Shane's presence beside her; his hand clutching hers tightly. Her eyes slowly came open and the dim light instantly reminded her that she had a splitting headache.

"Jesus Christ." She sighed.

"Oh, thank God, you're awake," Shane murmured.

"Shane...my head hurts."

"Shh...they're scared you have a skull fracture, hon. You took a hell of a throw." She nodded and just closed her eyes, drifting back into unconsciousness.

"How's my wife, Doc?"

Dr. Ingrid Oliver looked up from her clipboard. "Mrs. McMahon will be fine, sir. It's just a severe concussion and not a skull fracture as initially speculated. It's going to be awhile before she can get back into competing, and you're going to have to monitor her sleeping habits."

"Are you going to release her?" he asked. She shook her head.

"We're going to keep her overnight for observation," she replied. "Make sure things aren't as serious before we send her home." She sighed. "Look, there isn't a whole lot you can do, so how about you go back to your place and we'll have her call you in the morning to pick her up." Shane nodded.

"Can I see her?"

"She's sleeping, sir. I'd say just go get some rest." Shane nodded. He could feel the familiar feeling of rage boiling inside of him. Once again, he had failed to protect Rinoa. He really wondered if he was going to be able to beat Kane at _Survivor Series. _


	24. Survivor Series 2003

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Survivor Series 2003**

"Rinoa! Rinoa!"

Rinoa turned to look at Randy Orton making his way towards her. "Jesus, how are you feeling? Shane said you have a grade three concussion."

She nodded. "Yeah. I've been sick all week. He threw me pretty hard." She sighed. "It's like what is the point of taking painkillers when the pain only comes back."

"Are you all right?"

She sighed. "Tonight is the blowoff with Shane and Kane. And as much as I love my husband, I don't know if he's going to beat Kane tonight." He could see the concern shining in her eyes and he gave her a hug.

"Things will be okay, Noa," he told her. "Just go relax with Trish and watch the show. I'm assuming Shane won't let you at ringside."

"You've assumed correctly," Rinoa replied with a sigh. "I think I'm riding with him in an ambulance tonight, Randy, and the hardest part is that I can't stop it." He nodded.

"Just think of it this way...after tonight, irregardless, Kane is going to leave you two alone. Then you guys can get back to focusing on the happier things in life. Instead of you worrying about how Shane is attempting to kill himself this time." She nodded; Randy had a point. The feud with Kane had taken so much out of them. It would be nice to be left alone and not have to worry about Kane chasing them down. Rinoa thought it would be nice to not have to worry about being chased down by Kane during matches, and watching her husband be electrocuted and manhandled.

She forced a smile. "Speaking of the happier things in life...have you proposed to Samantha yet?" Randy's face darkened.

"She's upset with me right now."

"What did you do?"

"Why is everyone convinced this is my fault?" he asked defensively. She shot him a look and he sighed. "I...uh...might have gotten drunk and hit on her friend at a party."

"Oh, Randall." Rinoa shook her head and Randy cocked an eyebrow. "You are so lucky she didn't kill you."

"I was drunk, all right?" He shook his head. "I don't even remember it."

"Word of advice, Randy," she told him with a shake of her head. "Being drunk never gets you out of anything with a woman. Remember – she could hold onto this forever."

"Don't I know it," he grumbled. She sighed.

"Every single time I think you're making headway, Randy, you do something so stupid to set yourself three steps back. I'd offer to talk to Sam for you, but let's be real here – you need to fix the fuck up yourself. So buy her some nice flowers, take her out to dinner, and apologize like you have never apologized before."

"Has this ever happened to you and Shane?"

She scoffed. "You kidding? I see through shit like that a mile away." Randy's face dropped and she gave him a slap on the arm. "Go get ready for your match. I'll see you tomorrow night. You gotta smarten up, kid." With that, she made her way down the hallway.

"Hey! How are you feeling?"

"Who's up?"

"Lita and Molly," Trish replied. She was sitting cross legged on the couch, dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a white tank top, her blonde hair back in a ponytail. "Shane and Kane should be up next." Rinoa sat down and rested her head back against the couch. "How's your head?"

"Sore."

"Why are you here?"

"Cause I put up a fight." Trish chuckled and a small smile crossed Rinoa's face. Molly tossed Lita into the middle turnbuckle and pinned her to retain the title. Trish shook her head. "Bullshit finish."

"Someone will take the title off of her eventually," Rinoa replied. The graphics for Shane and Kane appeared on the television and Rinoa felt her heart go into her throat. Her husband looked so handsome on the screen, but she knew that Kane was going to obliterate him. And there was nothing she could do to stop it. She watched as the recap of what happened since August came onto the screen, and Kane was consistently dominant. Shane was constantly falling and lunging and attacking. She winced as the video clip showed Kane throwing her as Shane made his way up the ramp. She felt her blood run cold as she saw the video of her laid out on the shower tiles, while Shane and the EMTs attended to her.

The video montage ended and the cameras went back out to ringside, where an ambulance was backing up the ramp. Rinoa's grip tightened on the couch; she was so worried about Shane in this match.

Kane came out first, eyeing and chuckling at the parked ambulance. He was confident; Rinoa could see it in his features. But Shane was fearless. And without Rinoa at ringside; he had nothing to lose. And Rinoa knew that made her husband dangerous.

"How's your head?"

"For the last time, Noa, I'm fine," he told her. They were making their way out of the hospital. Shane had a mild concussion from taking a Tombstone Piledriver on the entranceway before being unceremoniously dumped into the ambulance. Rinoa and Shane walked to their car.

"Aren't we a sad sight?" Rinoa laughed softly. "Both of us injured the way we are." Shane chuckled and draped his arms around his wife. The air was doing the two of them good.

"How's your head?"

"Never mind me. How is yours?"

He shrugged. "This isn't the worst injury I've ever had," he answered. "I'm fine." He kissed the side of her forehead. "What say we go get something for breakfast and go back to the hotel? We're off TV now until we're healed up anyway, so we can head home tomorrow, if you're okay with that."

"Is Dad all right with that?" she asked. Shane nodded.

"Yeah. I ran it by him already. He said I can keep doing what I'm doing when we get home, and there's no sense in us being miserable and dragged around the country." Rinoa nodded at the logic. "So we'll go home and be injured together." She chuckled as they approached the car. Shane unlocked the driver's side and climbed in, unlocking Rinoa's side. She sat down in the car they both leaned their head against the seat. Shane put a reassuring hand on her knee. "It's over, Noa."

She nodded, a small smile crossing her features. Shane started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and into the night.


	25. Vacation

**Twenty-Five: Vacation**

Rinoa rolled over on Tuesday morning, happy to be home. Shane was already up and out on a morning jog. She smiled; he must have left her to sleep. She thought about getting out of bed and getting the day started, but she just couldn't bring herself to get out of bed. She rolled onto her side and got comfortable under the comforters and closed her eyes. The alarm clock on the nightstand said it was twenty after seven, and she was not ready to wake up. Closing her eyes, she thought about arriving the night before, the two of them nursing severe headaches. Shane was taking his injury fine, and was even shaking off the loss. He was just happy the entire situation was behind him, and Rinoa was ecstatic the feud was over, and she didn't have to worry about her husband attempting to kill himself at the expense of Kane.

Life was quiet in New York, with Vince at the helm of SmackDown, making life difficult for the people on the roster. He had enlisted the help of Kane – much to Shane's chagrin – to bury the Undertaker alive. Now, with Taker disappeared, Vince, who was battered, bruised and stitched beyond comprehension, was taking his frustrations out on Paul Heyman and John Cena. Linda was devoting her time to WWE Headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut. And Stephanie McMahon was enjoying married life as much as she could now that Hunter was on the road all the time.

The brass wasn't happy with Goldberg; and he knew it. He wasn't going out of his way to be nice to Rinoa, and she wasn't going out of her way to put up with his snide comments. He was upset because Linda McMahon had admitted in a recent interview that investing in WCW's hottest commodity had been a "mistake". Rinoa knew they would come to that conclusion eventually. But Linda's words were being misconstrued as Rinoa's, setting Goldberg's friends in the locker room abuzz that Rinoa was causing problems. It didn't bother Rinoa anymore though; she knew that people were going to believe what they wanted. And Bill Goldberg's wrestling abilities spoke for themselves. She didn't have the time nor the patience to worry about what Scott Steiner had to say about the situation. He had become a commercial disappointment, too; his match in January against Hunter at the Royal Rumble had become a laughingstock within the wrestling community due to Scott's lack of mobility and due to the fact that the fans had started cheering Hunter, the heel, instead of Scott, the face. It had been a complete blunder, but a blunder Vince had shaken off to be as a result of being in Canada. He had told everyone that the fact they were in Canada didn't count; "Canadians always cheer for the opposite". Rinoa, as a Canadian, was a tad offended and had told Vince to keep drinking his Kool Aid. Shane had laughed; she hadn't waited to gauge Vince's reaction.

They hadn't really talked about the business on the flight, or even on the way home. They both knew they were on vacation to recover, and they didn't want to bring the stress of the business into their alone time. Shane and Rinoa would be back in action in a few weeks, when the company went overseas to Iraq to entertain the troops. Shane would be going; Rinoa would be staying behind. Shane promised he would be back before New Year's Eve to celebrate with her. She couldn't wait for it.

Shane made his way up the stairs towards the bedroom; taking his shirt off and throwing it in the hamper against the corner of the door. He stopped when he saw Rinoa's eyes closed on the bed. He smiled softly and made his way over to her, leaning down and kissing her forehead. Her eyes opened and she smiled at him.

"Did you have a nice jog?" she asked, curling up more under the blankets. Shane nodded.

"I did. How was your sleep?"

"Too short." He chuckled.

"Touche." He gave her a kiss. "I'm going to take a shower, then what say you and I go out for breakfast this morning?" She groaned and he cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"That means I have to get up." He shook his head, chuckling, making his way to his feet.

"I'm going to take a shower. Get up, get ready and we'll go for breakfast, all right?" He shook his head, disappearing into the bathroom. Rinoa groaned and burrowed her face in the pillow. She didn't want to move, but she knew if she wasn't up and ready by the time Shane came out of the shower, he was going to get her out of bed by any means necessary.

They sat inside a little cafe on the corner of their house, sipping on coffee while they waited for breakfast. Shane smiled. "How are you feeling about the visit to Iraq?" he asked her. She stopped for a second and contemplated her answer.

"I can't help but wonder what must have been running through Randy's mind as he signed the waiver." She shook her head. "I think it's great. I'm just worried about the dangers. But it's a great experience for the guys, and I'm sure the soldiers could use something from home, you know?" Shane nodded. "Any word on when Taker's coming back?"

Shane shook his head and sipped his coffee. "No. He's taking care of some nagging injuries. When you're ancient like him, you need the time off."

"Oh, come off it, Shane-O," she laughed. "He's not that much older than you." Shane laughed, sipping his coffee as the waitress brought over their food. She sighed. "It kind of sucks that he's not here right now, though. I mean, he's the Undertaker."

"Dad's almost at his wit's end with Randy Orton." Rinoa nodded.

"I know. He's still young, though. You have to give him time. He'll get his shit together."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Shane, he will. Look at his mentors, for Christ's sakes. They're not exactly the best influences, are they? Batista's a womanizer, Ric's a free-spending womanizer, and Hunter...well, Hunter is Hunter." Shane laughed, shaking his head. "It's true. Hunter is seen as a leader, but come on. Dave Batista keeps a lot of hands full." Shane nodded.

"I know. The man does not know how to keep it in his pants," Shane replied. "We went out a while ago, and you don't want to know how many numbers he picked up." Shane shook his head. "He's a nice guy, but he's definitely making sex his number one vice." She nodded. "You're worried about Orton picking up on that, aren't you?"

Rinoa nodded. "Samantha's a great woman. I would hate to think for a second that Randy would hurt her." She took a bite of hash browns. "But I think Randy's smarter than that. He talks about her as if the sun rises and sets on her every mood."

"Stuff like that makes you happy, huh?" She leaned across the table and gave him a kiss.

"People may not be like the two of us in relationships, but I'm happy with people who are just as close."


	26. Goodbye For Now

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Goodbye For Now**

Standing in the airport, Shane and Rinoa were standing, the light pouring into the hospital from the windows. Shane was dressed in a suit; pinstripe with a white shirt and a red tie. Rinoa stood with him dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black sweater, a leather jacket on over the sweater. Shane had his hands on her hips and she had a sorrowful smile on her face. "Why is it every time I go away, you make it seem like I'm never coming back?" he asked with a chuckle. It was the week before Christmas; and the Superstars were airing SmackDown on Christmas. Shane was going over with a few members of the corporate website to oversee a few things. Vince was going over there; Stone Cold Steve Austin was making an appearance, along with a few of the other SmackDown Superstars and Divas.

"I'm going to miss you," she pouted.

"You're spending Christmas with Mom, Steph and Hunter right?" She nodded. "Promise me."

"I will be," she replied. He nodded in satisfaction and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"We'll have Christmas when I get back, all right?" She nodded and the voice came over the loudspeaker, calling for the boarding of Shane's plane. She gave him a kiss.

"I'll see you when you get back."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Shane-O." Shane turned away from her and began to make his way towards the gates. Rinoa sighed, her shoulders sinking. She made her way out of the airport.

Rinoa made her way inside the house, locking the door behind her. For the next week and a half the house was going to be empty. She wasn't sure how she was going to cope with Shane not being around. She was always so used to being with him.

Dropping her keys on the coffee table and throwing her jacket over the chair, she made her way upstairs. The telephone rang and she answered the one in the bedroom. "Hello?"

"Hey, Noa. You all right?" It was the familiar voice of Chris Jericho.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I know Shane left today."

"I'm fine. Are you all right?" Chris Jericho and Christian had just been unceremoniously rejected by Trish Stratus and Lita after they had found out about the bet Christian and Chris Jericho made regarding the two of them. The problem was Chris had really fallen head over heels for Trish, who was so heartbroken by the entire situation that she refused to even look at Chris Jericho.

"Been better. Look, Noa, there's a bit of an ulterior motive as to why I called."

"Yeah, Chris. What's up?"

"I'm actually kind of in the area, and I wanted to know if you'd be okay to have a night out with me." She shook the cobwebs out of her head.

"Wait a second...you're in the area?" It wasn't a secret that Chris had relocated to Florida. Florida was a long way from New York.

"Yeah. I needed a break. Is it all right?"

"Yeah. Definitely. Meet at six?"

"Sure. I'll come pick you up."

"All right, Chris. I'll see you tonight." She hung up the phone and sighed. She didn't really want to go out, but Chris had sounded so down. She thought about cradling the receiver, but instead took it into the bathroom with her.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Shane! How's the flight?"

"Well, we're all ready to transfer onto the next plane to take us over to Baghdad. How about you?"

"Fine. I'm going out tonight with Chris."

"Jericho?"

"Who else?"

"What's he doing in the area? I thought he lived in Tampa."

"He does. He just kind of needed a getaway. I think the whole thing with Trish has got him down." She leaned her head against the bath cushion.

"Well, you just be careful of that situation. I know they're both your friends and you want them to be happy, but I have the feeling that this situation is going to get much worse."

"You too, huh?"

"Anyways, I have to run. I'll call you tomorrow morning to say goodnight." Rinoa chuckled a bit. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Shane." She hung up the phone and rested back in the tub.

"Chris, I don't really think there is anything you can do about the situation."

Chris and Rinoa were sitting inside a local nightclub called The Zoo, talking over the loud music. Rinoa was drinking a strawberry margarita, while Chris was sipping on doubles of rum and Coke. "There has to be something you can do; she's your friend."

"And you're my friend, too, Chris. She's not saying anything about the situation. You're going to have to wait this one out. I'm sorry to say this, Chris, but it was a really shitty thing you and Christian pulled. You'd better believe they're going to be upset. Her and Lita both."

"Who cares about Lita? We're talking about Trish here." Rinoa rolled her eyes and sipped her drink. "Lita is Christian's problem? Trish is mine."

"If you consider Trish a problem, then there's something wrong with this entire situation."

"You know what I mean." His tone was agitated. Rinoa shook her head in irritation.

"Is this the entire reason you asked me to come out here, Chris? To put in a good word for you to Trish Stratus?" She couldn't believe the audacity of Chris.

"Look, Noa, I really feel something for her."

"And what about Jessica?"

He hung his head. "Jessica and I took a break a few months ago." Rinoa sighed.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to bring my troubles to work." He took another big sip and ordered another drink. Rinoa shook her head. "Rinoa, what the fuck am I doing?"

"I don't know, Chris. But I can't sort it out for you. You have to decide what you're doing and go from there." He nodded as he got his drink. He took a big sip.

"You're right. You're always right about this shit. Shane doesn't really know how lucky he is." Rinoa shook her head. Every time a Superstar or a Diva got drunk, they always had to tell her how lucky that Shane was. It was starting to become agitating. But she shook it off and continued listening to Chris lament about his current situation.


	27. Merry Christmas

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Merry Christmas**

"Oh, this is beautiful."

Stephanie opened her present to find a black evening gown. "Thanks, Rinoa."

"I thought it would be great for the Hall of Fame ceremony next year. I saw it and thought of you." Stephanie laughed and gave her sister-in-law a hug. They were all converged at Hunter and Stephanie's townhouse, opening presents and videotaping everything for Shane and Vince to see when they got back.

"Did you and Shane have Christmas before he left?" Linda asked, coming out with a tray of coffee and mugs. Rinoa took a mug, shaking her head.

"No. We're going to when he gets back on New Year's Eve." She took a sip of coffee, smiling in delight at the taste of the hazelnut coffee cream. "I can't wait till he gets back. I'm just so worried about everyone over there." Stephanie nodded as she sipped her coffee and handed Rinoa her present. Tearing it open slightly, she got a beautiful pair of black wrestling boots. "Steph, they're beautiful."

"I was noticing in your last match you kind of needed a new pair." There was an emerald green RM embroidered in the ankle area. Stephanie and Hunter smiled widely. "You'll bring Shane's presents home, right?"

"Of course." Linda went back into the kitchen to start making Christmas dinner. Rinoa excused herself and went into the kitchen. "Do you need any help, Mom?"

"If you want to grab the cranberries and eggs, that would be great." Rinoa did as she was told. "Thanks, Dear." Linda cracked the eggs and began mixing the stuffing. "It's always hard when you're separated." Rinoa looked up in surprise. "I can see it. You feel like he's been gone forever." Rinoa nodded.

"I miss him. I'm so used to being around him all the time. Now he's overseas in a war zone, and I'm just here, waiting for him to get back all right." She sighed. "It kind of sucks playing the waiting game. You can only watch so many movies and go out so much before you just start missing him." Linda nodded.

"It gets easier over the years," Linda replied. "But you're lucky he only performs part time. Everything else he can more or less do from home or from WWE Offices." Rinoa nodded. Shane didn't really work a full-time schedule on camera. And it was rare he traveled with the show unless he was performing or needed. Linda began stuffing the turkey. Linda smiled. "You're a strong girl, though; you know it gets easier, even if you don't like it." Rinoa nodded. "Shane loves you so much, Noa. It's refreshing to see it. Relationships aren't the easiest thing to maintain in this business." She nodded. "The most important thing any woman can have in this business is trust for her man. And likewise for our Divas. It's a lot of sacrifice, and everyone's spouses should know that. But because we love the business so much, it's a matter of finding someone who accepts those sacrifices. It takes a special person to do that." She nodded.

"You're pretty wise, Mom."

"I had a lot of time to reflect when Vince was on the road," Linda replied. "Relationships are complicated. But at he end of the day, the fact that you love the person you're with should always take precedence over whatever bitter feelings you may feel." Linda set the turkey in the oven. "Did Shane call you this morning?"

Rinoa shook her head. "He called me last night because he was just waking up. It's funny; he calls me to tell me good night as he's waking up. Or he calls me as he's going to bed and I'm waking up." Linda smiled. Stephanie and Hunter entered the kitchen.

"Anything we can help with, Mom?"

"Well, Steph, if you want to start making pies. Hunter, do you know how to cook?"

"Somewhat."

"Maybe we'll get you to start peeling potatoes and whatnot." Hunter nodded and rifled around for a bowl. Rinoa was leaned against the counter, sipping her coffee and staring out the kitchen window at the snow on the trees and the grey-white sky that was visibly overcasted. She thought about her husband, sleeping in tents and riding in armored vehicles. The hot weather, the fact that he had his dad and his friends, and they were celebrating some kind of makeshift Christmas until they could all get home to their families. But she smiled. At least she knew that Shane and the men and women were giving the soldiers something to look forward to at Christmas. She knew it was hard for anyone to be away from their families, and she applauded Vince for giving them something from home to enjoy during the holidays.


	28. Welcome Home

_**AN: So here is the sound of a book closing on yet another part of the Shane-Rinoa saga. And yes, there is another installment. I've got about ten chapters written in there already. Thanks so much to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, etc. **_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Welcome Home**

Rinoa lit some candles around the bedroom. She was excited; Shane would be home in twenty minutes. Dressed in an emerald green negligee, she gracefully moved around the room, putting on mellow music, making sure she looked all right, and finally, when she was sure everything was fine, she sat back on the bed and waited for him. There was a bottle of red wine and two glasses on the nightstand. It was going to be a beautiful night.

Twenty minutes passed, and then thirty minutes passed. Her face burrowed. Where was Shane? More time passed and as the time went on, she began dozing off. But she couldn't stop wondering where her husband was.

Shane's car peeled into the driveway. He was agitated. The flight was delayed home; the airport had trouble finding his bags, and Dad had insisted on going out for dinner. Rinoa wasn't answering the phone and he was worried that something may have happened to her. He left his luggage in the car and ran up to the door, making his way inside. The house was dark and quiet. He saw the time on the clock in the living room. Eleven-thirty. He must have really been running late. He made his way up the stairs, hanging his blazer over the banister. He saw a dim light coming from their bedroom. He pushed the door open a little and smiled as he unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt.

The candles casted a small glow over the room, and he saw the two wine glasses and the bottle on the nightstand. Rinoa was rested on the bed, eyes closed, one hand over her stomach, the other above her head. There was soft music in the background, but he didn't know who it was. He smiled. It was a cute sight. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it in the clothing hamper as he sat down on the side of the bed. He pressed his lips to Rinoa's and felt her squirm under him, moaning into the kiss. Her eyes fluttered open when she pulled back and she sat up, a smile on her face.

"Shane...when did you get here?"

"I just got here," he told her. "I tried calling to say I was running late, but you weren't answering the phone."

She blushed, sheepish. "I shut off the ringer." Shane laughed, resting his forehead against hers.

"So," he said, looking around the room, "Looks like quite a setup you've got here, Rinoa. I'm almost half-thinking you've got something planned for tonight." Rinoa laughed.

"You would assume correctly," she replied with a smirk. He ran his fingers along her side, feeling the satin material.

"This new?" She nodded. He leaned in and kissed her. "It's beautiful. But you realize you won't be wearing this for too long right?"

"I'm counting on it," she replied, leaning in to give him a kiss.

They could hear the fireworks outside, but they didn't care to look out the window. Instead, they lay in bed, drinking a glass of wine, watching the New Year's Celebration on television. 2004 was going to be a big year; Shane could sense it. The WrestleMania XX promotion was in full swing and the Royal Rumble looked to be just as big as WrestleMania.

Shane looked at his wife resting on his chest. Something told him that next year would be huge for the two of them as well. He ran his hand through her hair. He had no idea just how big things were going to be.


End file.
